Orochimaru's Will
by GatsuBerk
Summary: This story was to originally be set up as a challenge. Unfortunately I got out of hand with the generic preview I set up. Do not plan to let this interfer with the rest of my work. Feel free to take the idea and work with it. Hope you enjoy reading this.
1. Chapter 1

**Orochimaru's Will**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 1: Say What?**

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

"**Demon or Summon Talking"**

_**'Demon or Summon Thinking'**_

**Jutsu**

A silver haired figured walked in a stone hallway as torches illuminated the path as best they could. A smile was on his face as he carried a tray that had some food, drinks, and medicine. He was going to find his master and deliver his breakfast. Two guards opened the chamber doors allowing the figure to walk in. He dropped the tray when he saw something that didn't seem natural. His master, the most powerful and most intelligent person he ever knew was smiling.

Normally that was a good thing, except when dealing with Orochimaru the Snake Sannin. And the greatest known traitor since Uchiha Madara. The man never smiled, especially when sleeping. It was a peaceful smile, one that seemed to make the man look younger. Kabuto quickly shook his mind of such thoughts before rushing to his master's side. The two guards had run into Orochimaru's private chambers thanks to the noise only to also be caught off guard by how the man was smiling. It was too unnatural to fit the dangerous and emotionless man.

" Orochimaru-sama?" Kabuto said as he knelled next to his master while studying how the long haired man looked.

Kabuto quickly got to work on checking the Sannin for any sign of life. Two minutes later he returned Orochimaru's hand to the man's side.

" Recall every Shinobi back to the village... Orochimaru-sama is dead." Kabuto said making the eyes of the men to grow.

" What are we going to do now? Without Orochimaru-sama..." One of the men said.

" There's no reason to worry... Orochimaru-sama prepared in case such a thing was to happen." Kabuto said before hearing footsteps.

" For what to happen?" A young and arrogant voice said as he walked into the room.

" Orochimaru-sama is dead. He had a heart attack during his sleep." Kabuto said making the eyes of the young man to look at the traitorous Sannin with disbelief.

" What about my training?" Sasuke asked.

" Train yourself. Orochimaru-sama has given you more than an idea of what you need to improve and how to do it." Kabuto said with a tone that showed he didn't respect the young man before him.

" What did you say?" Sasuke growled only to have Kabuto slam him to the wall while choking his neck with one hand.

" I never liked you Sasuke. The only reason I didn't kill you before was because of the fact that Orochimaru-sama needed you. Whether you stay or go doesn't matter to me. Right now I have more important things to do." Kabuto said as he threw Sasuke to the side.

_' I guess the rumors are true, that Kabuto is around the level of skill as Kakashi.'_ Sasuke thought as he glared at Kabuto's back. _' He's too dangerous for me to take on alone.'_

" Where are you going Kabuto-san?" The second guard asked.

" Like I said earlier Orochimaru-sama saw this happening, he already has plans in case he died. Plans I am going to make sure they are followed." Kabuto said before leaving the room and those in it shocked.

" Plans, what plans? The guy is dead, his sick ambitious are finished." Sasuke said before losing sight of the silver haired medic.

+-*/\*-+

" This is it." One Uzumaki Naruto said as he waited with his teammates near a bridge. They watched as his temporary team leader went to meet with the spy within Orochimaru's rank. His long time crush stood to his left as the ink using Sasuke wannabe was to Sakura's left.

" Drop the act Konoha nin." Kabuto said as he lowered the hood of his cloak and shocked the ninja from Konoha. " The real Sasori wouldn't have waited this long while knowing he had the skills to kill me."

" Kabuto." Naruto growled as he suddenly appeared next to Yamato with speeds none of the ninja thought he had.

" It's good to see you again Naruto-kun." Kabuto said with a smile making the Konoha team uncomfortable.

" You got a lot of guts to be saying that to me. After you bastards took Sasuke and for trying to kill me." Naruto said making Kabuto keep up his smile.

" The only reason I had to kill you was because Orochimaru-sama told me to. He feared what you would one day become." Kabuto said making the Konoha nin to look at him with disbelief. " And I had nothing to do with Sasuke leaving your village. Nor was it the village of Sound that told Sasuke to ram those two Chidori through your chest much less snap your neck in such a vicious manner." Kabuto said making the Konoha nin to look at Naruto with shock.

" Is that true?" Sakura asked since she hadn't bothered learning about his injuries, after all he had failed to bring back her beloved Uchiha traitor. That was more than enough reason for her not to care about the golden blond.

" Don't try to deny it Naruto-kun, I watched the battle and I was the one that healed you enough so that Konoha could take you back home." Kabuto said making Naruto look at him with disbelief. " You're a very important person Naruto-kun. More than Konoha or Sasuke could ever imagine." The man said with a smile and what Naruto figured was pride. Which he found weird coming from a person that was an enemy.

" Why are you saying this to my Genin?" Yamato said making Kabuto look at Naruto.

" You're still a Genin?" Kabuto said with some light venom.

" I never got promoted during the Chuunin exams because of Orochimaru's attack." Naruto said with some shame.

" You might not have the complete mentality for a Chuunin but you had more than enough skill to be a combat Chuunin. After all how many Genin our Chuunin are out there that could summon A Legendary Boss Summon and defeat a rampaging Bijuu. Other than you none." Kabuto said making Naruto and Sakura took look at him with disbelief.

" Hell, you surviving agaisnt Itachi, Kisame and besting me on the same week was more than enough to show you were at Chuunin level. They might never give you a squad to lead but you would have done fantastic in real missions. Konoha should have promoted you before you left with Jiraiya." Kabuto said making Naruto's eyes to grow. A sinister smile grew on Kabuto as he prepared to give Naruto more information that would shock him.

" Just being the full time apprentice of Jiraiya-sama would have been more than enough to make you a Jounin. And that fancy little trick you learn with _**THAT KUNAI, **_guarantees you the ranking of S-class in the Bingo Books. Congratulations Naruto you are now in a league few could ever reach. You're also the first Jinchuuriki to do it without relying on your tenant." Kabuto said making the Konoha nin look at Naruto as he took a step back in disbelief.

" How do you know about that?" Naruto asked as he reached into the left side of his pants. The Konoha nin were shocked to see a Kunai pouch appear after a Genjutsu broke apart.

" Orochimaru had his men keep an eye on you for two reasons. One I liked and the other I didn't." Kabuto said as Naruto waited to see what the man had to say before he rained down certain death on the medic. Something both knew he could do with a blink of an eye.

" Reason one, which is the one I don't like, is because Sasuke needs you. He won't be able to obtain the Mangekyo Sharingan without killing you." Kabuto said making horror fill Sakura's face as she imagined her crush killing her blond friend. "Orochimaru knew this which is why he made sure to keep an eye on you and to help throw off Akatsuki." Kabuto said making the Konoha nin look at Kabuto with disbelief.

" Reason two, which is the reason why I'm here, is because Otogakure needs you." The silver haired medic said making the Konoha nin prepare for battle. Kabuto brought out a packet and threw it at Naruto's feet. It opened and made the Konoha nin jump back.

" I already told you Naruto-kun, you are very important, I won't ever try to kill you. That I swear." Kabuto said making Naruto look at him. The two locked eyes, the Sapphire spheres trying to find any sign of lying but never finding it.

" Go on, take it. I guarantee it will blow your mind away." Kabuto said making Naruto look at the packet.

" Don't do it Naruto. Lets just take him down and get the information that we need." Yamato ordered.

" Grab the packet and you'll get more than what you are looking for, and without the violence." Kabuto said making Naruto look at him.

" Listen to me Uzumaki, I'm ordering you to move to the rear." Yamato said making Naruto stop.

" Trust me Naruto-kun, just read the papers and free yourself of the mask you wear." Kabuto said making Naruto and the Konoha nin look at him.

" Mask?" Sakura asked.

" A very good mask if I do say so myself. Not even I think I could have created a better fake personality." Kabuto said making the Konoha nin look from Kabuto to Naruto.

" You think I didn't notice?" Kabuto said as Naruto glared at him. " I'm a master level spy, Naruto-kun. Only Jiraiya-sama, Orochimaru-sama and Sasori-sama would have been able to get past my eyes. It took a while but I saw it. I saw who you really are. I saw the man, the fighter and the genius hidden behind the face of a fool." Kabuto said making the Konoha nin look between the sound traitor and Jinchuuriki with shock.

" You hid behind the illusion of a clown to live in peace while in Konoha. I wasn't the only one to see past it. Orochimaru-sama saw it, and he found it amusing." Kabuto said making Naruto growl.

" Read the packet Naruto. In it are the tools to end the war between Konoha and Oto." Kabuto said with all the seriousness of the world instantly shocking the Konoha nin. The man turned his back on the group making them confused.

" Go on, I won't even keep my guard up." Kabuto said making Naruto calm down. He walked towards the papers while Yamato ordered him to stop. Naruto ignored it since he could see that what Kabuto was doing had to be important.

" What does it say?" Sakura asked after Naruto flipped through the pages.

" Is this some kind of sick joke?" Naruto asked making Kabuto turn his head.

" I wouldn't joke about this. Orochimaru-sama is dead. His body died during his sleep preventing anyone from being able to help him. An unforeseen side effect from his false immortality jutsu." Kabuto said making the Konoha nin look at him with disbelief. Naruto on the other hand went back to reading the documents.

" Take your time and go over it Naruto-kun. You can even allow Jiraiya-sama and Tsunade-sama to review it. But the only way you can learn the truth is by following it's directions." Kabuto said as he started to walk away.

" What did he give you?" Yamato asked.

" That is information that is only to be seen by Sannin and the Hokage. You are neither of the two so mind you own business." Kabuto said with a smirk making Yamato glare at him.

" In fact, I'll like to hire your team for a mission. Escort those documents to Tsunade-sama. And Naruto-kun." Kabuto said making the blond look at him.

" Here is your payment." Kabuto said before suddenly raising his cloaked arm to Naruto. A brown snake shot out of it and flew towards Naruto. Naruto lifted his arm to block and was shocked to see the snake coil around it. Kabuto laughed as the Konoha nin tried to attack him only for him to vanish with with a simple body flicker.

" What the hell?" Naruto yelled as the snake finished coiling around his right arm. The Konoha nin watched with disbelief as the snake melted with Naruto's arm before leaving a majestic tattoo of a snake with an orange gem in it's mouth. Naruto closed his eyes and grabbed his head with pain as information flowed into his brain.

" Naruto." Sakura said with pain.

" It's okay." Naruto said a few moments later when he didn't start rampaging or dying.

" He gave me Orochimaru's sword... the Kusanagi no Tsurugi." Naruto said as the Konoha nin filled with disbelief. It only grew as the blade shout out of Naruto's hand. It was a master quality blade that looked like it belonged on a trophy case and not in battle. The handle looked like the snake that had wrapped around Naruto.

The golden blond gave it a few swings before opening his palm and making the blade turn into a snake before it returned into his flesh.

" I figured that would have hurt more." Naruto said as he saw no sign of having the blade shoot out of his arm, not even a single drop of blood or flesh. The golden blond quickly turned and closed the packet of documents he had before heading to Konoha.

" What about Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

" Informing Baa-chan that Orochimaru is dead is far more important than a single traitor." Naruto said making Sakura look at him with disbelief and then rage.

" He's right. With the Kusanagi in Naruto's hands gives us the ultimate proof that Orochimaru is dead. We need to hurry back to the village and give those documents to Tsunade-sama." Yamato stated as he ran after the blond. He knew about the legendary bond between Orochimaru and his sentient blade.

_' And I need to tell her about the problems Naruto has with following orders.' _Yamato thought as Sai wondered how angry Danzo was going to get once he learned Orochimaru was dead.

During the entire trip to Konoha Sakura was expressing and showing her rage at Naruto for breaking their promise. She would have attacked him if the Kusanagi hadn't suddenly shout out of Naruto's arm, twisted while the handle was a snake and launched the blade from it's mouth at the pinkette. If it wasn't for Tsunade's training Sakura would have died. She made sure to not attack Naruto as long as he had that sentient blade in him.

They soon came upon the gates and Naruto left a clone to sign in and tell the guards why he was in a hurry. Sakura was left behind since she didn't have a clone like the rest of her team.

" Naruto-kun wait." Shizune said as Naruto plowed into the room. The golden blond ignored the village elders and tossed the packet of documents on Tsunade's desk.

" It's from Orochimaru." Naruto said making Tsunade's eyes to grow.

" It's safe, I've gone over the documents and checked the blood seals. There is no danger in those." Naruto said making Tsunade nod her head as Naruto's team entered the room. The elder stood in silence since they were able to ignore Naruto's rudeness since he brought something so important.

" He can't be serious." Tsunade said as she looked at Naruto and saw him lift up his left arm and expose the flesh. Tsunade's eyes grew as she saw the Tattoo of Kusanagi.

" He's dead. That old, back stabbing, slithering, cold blooded son of a bitch is dead." Naruto said making the elders look at him with disbelief. Not just from the shock of his news but about the rude words he used that was never associated with him.

" Tsunade-hime. We got an emergency." Jiraiya said as he entered the room.

" All of Orochimaru's Shinobi have returned to their village, something big is going down since they abandoned a lot of missions." Jiraiya said making Tsunade pass a letter to Jiraiya.

" What is this?" Jiraiya asked. He got a bit worried when Tsunade turned her head and waited for him to read it.

" Its from Orochimaru... this doesn't sound like him... its sounds like..." Jiraiya said making tears fall from Tsunade's eyes.

" The Orochimaru we used to know before his parents died." Tsunade said as she held a letter of her own. There was some dry tear marks and it smelled like Sake.

" Apparently Kabuto had him write them one day when he was drunk. The same with his will, it was only done for a what if scenario." Tsunade said making the room look at her.

" What if he died of natural causes." Tsunade said making the eyes of the people in the room to grow. " There's even one for Sarutobi-sensei." Tsunade said as she showed it to the room.

" Naruto." Tsunade said with a serious face.

" Do you understand what Orochimaru wants you to do?" Tsunade asked as she got a look she had only glimpsed in Naruto. The golden blond was completely serious and looked like he was going to go to war. It made him become even more of a Yondaime clone than before.

" I understand what he wants... Orochimaru wants me to take over Sound and it's Shinobi village." The nine tailed Jinchuuriki said making the room fill with disbelief.


	2. Chapter 2

**Orochimaru's Will**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 2: Decision**

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

"**Demon or Summon Talking"**

_**'Demon or Summon Thinking'**_

**Jutsu**

" You can't be serious." Koharu said after the shock left her first.

" It's true, the will is in a code that we made with Sarutobi-sensei. Only a handful know how to read it." Tsunade said making the room look at her then at Naruto.

" The Kusanagi is the proof Naruto's needs to show he is the one to inherit Otogakure and all of its lands. The reason for the withdraw of Oto's forces is to protect its people while Naruto is placed into power. If Naruto refuses to accept the seat as leader there is no doubt that Sound will be ripped apart by war." Tsunade said making the room look at her with disbelief.

" We should just assimilate Sound into Fire Country." Homura said making Tsunade shake her head.

" Kabuto has been ordered by Orochimaru to inform the world of his death if Naruto does not take leadership of the country after a week of receiving Orochimaru's will. In fact Kabuto will be waiting at Tankatzu Town to hear what you have decided." Tsunade said making the room look at Naruto.

" I don't know, I..." Naruto said as he looked at the letter Orochimaru had made especially for him. It said things he would have never dreamed the snake would say about him much less to him. Yet the snake's words had been everything he had ever wanted to hear from someone. It brought him great turmoil to his heart that a bastard like Orochimaru could tell him the things he needed to hear to keep his weakening sanity.

" I hate that man for all the problems he caused. But there is a lot of innocent people that need my help. I can't just turn my back on them." Naruto said making the room look at him.

" How sure are we that they aren't trying to kill him?" Jiraiya asked.

" Because Naruto is allowed to take up to twelve Shinobi with him as his personal guards. That is not including his teammates, Kakashi and you, pervert." Tsunade said with a glare at her teammate.

" Naruto can't seriously take over a country... I mean he's Naruto." Sakura said making the golden blond turn to her along with everyone in the room.

" He'll probably make a national Ramen day and waste all of the country's money in buying everything orange. Wouldn't it have been better for Orochimaru to leave everything to Sasuke-kun. Naruto-baka is just going to get everyone killed" Sakura said in a carefree tone like she was talking about the weather, her carelessness soon left after feeling Naruto's glare. She flinched when she saw Naruto's eyes had turned blood red and her skin filled with goosebumps as she felt the endless killing intent flowing from him.

" Naruto she didn't mean that." Tsunade said making Naruto turn from his teammate and look at the woman that greatly cared for him.

" There's no reason for a leader of a village to lie for a simple Chuunin." Naruto said with a cold tone making Sakura look at him with disbelief.

" Jiraiya-sensei. I'm going to Tankatzu Town and then to Oto. Feel free to tag along if you want." Naruto said making the eyes of the room to look at him with disbelief.

" Hold up Gaki." Jiraiya said when Naruto stormed not only out of the room but through Sakura. The pinkette looked at her blond teammate with disbelief after his push knocked her to the ground.

" You really fucked it up ugly." Sai said making Sakura glare at him. His ever present and creepy smile still on his face.

" Tsunade-sama why aren't you stopping him? He can't just leave the village like Sasuke." Sakura said making Koharu and Homura look at her, both of the elders were going over Orochimaru's will.

" The boy has been given permission to leave the village by the Daimyo of Fire." Homura said making Sakura look at him with disbelief.

" We don't know how he did it but Orochimaru convinced our Daimyo to give Naruto the freedom that many of our Shinobi could only dream of." Koharu said making Sakura feel terrible. " Naruto-san can not only do this but many more things."

" Shit, Kakashi isn't up yet, and the other members of the Konoha twelve are not scheduled to return until tomorrow. Team Seven I want you to pack enough gear and supplies for Team Eight, Ten and Gai to travel with you to Tankatzu and then to Oto. You won't be leaving until tomorrow and I don't care if you have to carry Kakashi, but you will take him and have him talk some sense into Naruto." Tsunade said making the group nod their heads.

" And Sakura... try for once in your pathetic life to keep you big mouth under control." Tsunade growled making the pinkette feel terrible.

" What's going on here?" Yamato said as he saw a gathering in the lobby of the tower.

" Jiraiya-sama was trying to stop Naruto from leaving the tower when suddenly Naruto used his double S rank jutsu." A female ANBU said making the team look at her with disbelief.

" He did all this with one jutsu?" Yamato asked as he looked at the ten male shinobi that were covered in blood. He was wanting to kill the stupid blond for attacking their ninja.

" The Oiroke no Jutsu is probably the strongest Technique in Naruto's arsenal. He knocked all these perverts out with one move." Anko said with a smirk as she kicked Iruka's body. The poor Chuunin had gone to deliver some test results for the new students he just accepted. Yamato's rage soon left and was replaced by shame in his fellow Konoha nin. He couldn't look down on them, since he had also once fallen victim to the Oiroke no Jutsu and it wasn't even aimed at him.

" Damn you Naruto." Jiraiya groaned as he tried to get up but only passed out for his efforts. Even as a legendary super pervert Naruto still knew how to take him down. Oh how Jiraiya cursed and loved the double S rank jutsu his student made.

+-*/\*-+

_' Why did she have to say that?' _Naruto thought as he wiped the tears from his eyes as he ran out of the village. He had long ago finished sealing away his valuables, it was the only stop he made before reaching the gates.

_' Is that really how she feels. Is that what she thinks when I talk about being Hokage?'_ Naruto thought as he cried over the pain Sakura caused.

' _Is that how the whole village sees me, or is that everyone in general?' _Naruto thought as his heart felt like breaking.

_' No, Kabuto saw through my mask. And Orochimaru gave me a lot of compliments while writing his drunken letter. It's just Konoha, that place is where all the bastards are.' _Naruto thought with rage before hurrying to Tankatzu town.

_' I'll show them, I'll show them all who I really am.' _Naruto thought as he grabbed his headband.

_' If Oto is willing to accept me as their leader I'm going to show them what I'm really worth.' _Naruto swore as he slowed his speed down. He was already tired from running earlier and thanked Kami for the tea stand he was going to use to rest.

+-*/\*-

" Is everyone ready? Good." Tsunade said as she stood in front of the four teams that were going to go after Naruto. She had done some last minute emergency treatment on Kakashi so that he could travel while under his own power.

" You know the mission, find Naruto, protect him and see if you can get him to come back so that I can talk to him without unwanted people making a mess of things." Tsunade said making Sakura want to hang herself while the members of the Konoha Eleven and their instructors looked at the pinkette.

Fifteen figures left the village as they hurried to find their friend.

In Oto Kabuto finished selecting two teams of Jounin to help him retrieve Naruto. He had a strong feeling the blond was going to follow Orochimaru's wishes. They quickly left to the meeting point to retrieve their future leader.

+-*/\*-+

" Maybe I should have waited before showing up here?" Naruto said with a tired voice. He let out a sigh as he walked the streets of the gambling town with almost nothing worth doing.

" Young man I know what your problem is." A voice said making Naruto look at a well dressed man that had a crowd looking at him.

" You have no purpose in life." The man said making Naruto's eye brow to grow. He had tuck his headband away since leaving without permission made him into a rogue and he didn't want anyone to fight him. He also had his jacket open since it was hotter than usual.

" However if you buy my book I can guarantee a better tomorrow." The handsome and successful looking man said making the blond raise his second eye brow.

" Yeah right, I got a better chance of winning that lottery than you do of teaching me anything useful." Naruto said making the man glare at him.

" You shouldn't put your faith in luck Bozo." The man said with a frown making Naruto glare at him. "Life isn't a game of chance you can easily recover from." The guy said making Naruto smirk.

" True but I make my own luck and live my life how I want to. If there is something I don't like I work hard to change it." Naruto said as he pulled out a coin. He flipped in the air before slamming it on the table for the Lottery Booth.

" One ticket please." Naruto said making the worker look at the coin and then at the blond.

" It's five Ryo not one." The worker said making Naruto blush and the people watching laugh.

" With my book you would have learned to read the signs of the world before acting like a fool." The man said making the crowd laugh more.

" I'll show you a fool." Naruto growled as he spun the roulette wheel and waited for his results without looking at the board.

" Congratulations you just won the Super Jackpot!" The worker said before ringing the bell and getting attention of everyone around Naruto. The golden blond spent his whole time smirking as the man filled with disbelief as people talked about the amount of money Naruto won.

" Not a bad winning for a simple game. I guess I can see why Baa-chan loved gambling" Naruto said as he pocketed the money. His Gama-chan was three times it's usual size. He was glad the thing can inflate by five times its normal capacity.

Naruto heard a small bell ringing in a casino before a smile grew on his face as he went into the place. _' She always said I had the devil's luck in card games.'_ Naruto thought as he sat in a table for Blackjack.

" Whoa." A villager said making the group of Konoha turn to him. They saw a massive crowd standing outside of a casino.

" 21!" A man said with disbelief making a crowd scream with excitement. This made the Konoha nin get closer since they never heard of anyone getting that much attention.

" 21!" The voice said again as the crowd gave the same reaction as before.

" What the hell is going on?" Ino asked.

" I don't know but I smell Naruto from in there." Kiba said making the Konoha nin rush to the Casino, only to see the crowd open up when they got there.

" Thanks for the Hospitality Tankatzu but it's just about time for me to go." Naruto said with a smile as he walked backwards. The Konoha nin were shocked at what Naruto was wearing.

He had a black Kimono that would fit royalty, on his back was the Ying Yang mark with dice instead of the traditional odd colors inside of the two halves. The white side had a black die showing a white dot and the black side a white die with a black dot.

" I'll come back soon." Naruto said with a happy tone.

" Never come back!" The owners of the casinos yelled making Naruto laugh. He turned and prepared to leave only to run into Jiraiya's frame.

" Hey Ero-sennin." Naruto said with a smile as he noticed who he walked into.

" What are you doing Naruto?" The man said with a serious face.

" Gambling, I have no idea how Baa-chan became so bad at this, all you have to do is follow your gut." Naruto said making the man frown.

" Naruto you need to comeback to Konoha." Jiraiya said making Naruto get serious.

" Why?" Naruto said making the man lock eyes with him.

" I would also like to hear that answer." Kabuto said making the group from Konoha to look at him.

" Ah ah ah, I wouldn't do that if I was you." Kabuto said as he adjusted his glasses. " Wouldn't want the civilians to get involved in a shinobi battle." Kabuto said making the Konoha nin look around, their eyes grew as they saw multiple Exploding tags stuck on many buildings. Oto Jounin were placed too far for them to reach but they were able to see if Kabuto gave them a certain signal.

" Kabuto." Naruto said with a serious and unhappy tone making the man look at his future leader.

" It is only a safety measure, they won't go off as long as Konoha makes sure to play nice. We can even swept the village when they swear to behave." Kabuto said making Naruto sigh.

" Very well, do you guys promise to not attack the Oto nin?" Naruto said making the Konoha nin look at him with disbelief.

" Naruto you can't be serious?" Tenten said making Naruto look at her.

" Yeah, they were the bastards that attacked our home. You can't tell me you forgot that." Kiba said making Naruto sigh.

" I didn't forget, but I can't blame them for following orders. Just like most of us have followed orders that left a foul taste in our mouth." Naruto said making the Konoha nin calm down.

" And that is just the mentality Otogakure needs from its new leader." Kabuto said making most of the Shinobi from Konoha look at the man with disbelief. They had figured that Naruto had gone rouge after they spent the trip hearing some of Sakura's anger filled mumbling.

" Oh didn't Tsunade-sama or Jiraiya-sama tell you why Naruto is going to Oto?" Kabuto said making the Sannin glare at him.

" I even figured that Sakura-chan would have blabbed it sooner or later." Kabuto said making the pinkette want to attack him, only to have Kakashi stop her by placing a hand on her shoulder.

" Enough with the mocking Kabuto, I want to hear what my Sensei has to say." Naruto said making everyone look at the blond. His serious and demanding tone instantly put Kabuto in his place. The glasses wearing medic wondered if this is what the Konoha nin felt during the third shinobi war when the Yondaime was around.

" Naruto I have no idea what they are promising you but..." Kakashi said only to make Jiraiya, Kabuto and Naruto look at the man with a questioning face.

" He meant me brat." Jiraiya said making Kakashi feel embarrassed as a few Shinobi let out a light laugh.

" Naruto, if you leave now things will only get harder for you to keep a good image with Konoha. You made so much progress already with your efforts before we left the village and from helping the Kazekage." Jiraiya said making Naruto nod his head.

" True, but how many more still scorn him? How many more still hate him because of Kyuubi? How many will try to kill him for having that nine tailed beast sealed inside of him?" Kabuto said making the Konoha Shinobi fill with shock.

" Look at their faces Naruto." Kabuto said making Naruto look at his friends.

" They are the closes things you have to friends and yet they judge you. They fear you, they don't understand you." Kabuto said making Kakashi step forward.

" Shut up." Kakashi said with rage.

" I refuse. My duty is to Uzumaki Naruto, Second Lord of the Land of Sound. I have to protect him more than I protected Orochimaru-sama. And look at his ninja, none of the Sound nin knew before this moment that he was a Jinchuuriki. And I know no one back in Sound will care. Our home isn't like that village of hypocrites, we actually care and understand others." Kabuto said making Kakashi step back.

" For four years I watched and reported to Orochimaru about what Konoha did to Naruto. It was mostly because of the potential Naruto had but I was there. Probably even more than you Inu." Kabuto said making Kakashi look at the man with disbelief. He couldn't believe the ridiculously back stabbing spy had figured out his former code name from his days in ANBU.

" It was easy to figure out thanks to your hair style." Kabuto said as he answered the question plaguing Kakashi's mind.

" You have given Konoha hundreds of chances to care for you, and never have they given you the chance to prove yourself. Even now those before you, those that you have bleed for, they don't believe in your dream." Kabuto said making Naruto glare at his friends.

" You can see it in their eyes, they might wish for you to reach it but they don't approve of the idea. Except for Jiraiya-sama." Kabuto said as he saw no lies in the Sannin's eyes. The Konoha nin wanted to say something only to be cut off by Kabuto.

" Sound needs you, three hundred Shinobi needs you, ten thousands civilians depend on you and four thousand children will idolize you." Kabuto said making Naruto's eyes to grow.

" The land of Sound is ten times the area of Konoha with three times the population. Our resources are just the same and the amount of missions we accept is only a handful away. Imagine Naruto, you can create a legacy like no other. Even as Hokage you will never gain the prestige and power as you would in sound. You won't only be a Shadow but one blessed by the grace of god." Kabuto said making the Konoha nin see the blond was being won over.

" As Hokage you can only do so much, but as a Daimyo you have no one to oppose you. Not even the council of Sound will try to oppose you. The same can't be said in Konoha, their council will have you killed before they even chisel your whiskers on the Hokage's Monument. The same council that has caused you hell since before you can walk." Kabuto said making Naruto's eyes to grow.

" The same council that will bring Civil War to Konoha while fighting under the flag of one man named Danzo." Kabuto said making the Konoha nin look at him with disbelief. " The same man that handed the Sandaime to Orochimaru." Kabuto said making Konoha nin fill with rage.

" Is that true?" Naruto asked.

" Since the moment we meet I have never lied to you. When we meet in battle in this very town I told you the truth. I even warned you that your dream would be an impossible one. Any other place but Konoha you could accomplish it, any place but the home of those that hurt you, hate you, and use you for their gain." Kabuto said making the Konoha nin glare at him.

" Is it her?" Kabuto said when he saw Naruto lock eyes with Sakura. A smirk found its way on the medics face when the apprentice of Tsunade turned away.

" She's the one, isn't she? The one that beats on you the most, the one whose careless words cut into you, the one that uses you the most, the one that mocks your dreams and the one you love the most." Naruto said making Naruto's eyes grow before he started to tap into Kyuubi's chakra.

" I saw it since the first moment I saw you in the Chuunin exams. She is the keeper of your heart, the one that you would die for. The one you love most in this world, the one that you need the most. The one that you seek acceptance and love, the type that can not be fulfilled by any other. The one that would never give it to you." Kabuto said making Naruto turn from the pinkette as he drew blood from clenching his fist too tight.

" It's her lost." Kabuto said making Naruto look at him with disbelief.

" You heard me... her lost. She's too focused on Sasuke to ever see your true value. Too stuck in the past and her world of lies to live in our reality." Kabuto said making Sakura's heartache when Naruto nodded his head.

" A fresh start Naruto." Kabuto said making the blond look at him.

" That is what we offer, a fresh start, our support, our strength, our loyalty and some would gladly give you their love. All we want is a chance to show you we are not Konohagakure." Kabuto said making Naruto look at his friends, Jiraiya and their instructors.

" Nothing says you have to throw them aside." Kabuto said making Naruto look at him. " With you in power you can fix the wrongs Orochimaru-sama did, but only if you want to."

" You mean?" Naruto said making Kabuto nod his head.

" You can end the war between our two Shinobi villages, and perhaps one day bring us true peace." Kabuto said making Naruto like that idea.

" Jiraiya-sama is free to go and come as he pleases, it is the right that Orochimaru-sama gave him. He is your mentor and Godfather there is no reason to truly separate you two." Kabuto said with a smile before feeling Naruto's rage to grow.

" I'm guessing he didn't know that." Kabuto said when Naruto glared at Jiraiya while having his fox cloak be active. It's raw power making the Shinobi his age and the civilians to fall to their knees as they felt Death's cold embrace.

" Naruto I didn't mean to abandon you, but when Minato died I couldn't bear being near you for two long since you reminded me of him so damn much." Jiraiya said as he backed off from Naruto while waving his arms in his defense.

" Minato? Who the hell is that?" Naruto said as confusion filled him. Jiraiya and Kakashi's eyes grew when they knew what was going to come next. They quickly flinched when they saw Kabuto's smile start the grow. A smile that told them he had Naruto just where he wanted him.

" He means the Yondaime. The reason you remind him so much of Namikaze Minato is because you are his son. Namikaze Naruto." Kabuto said making the eyes of Naruto and the Konoha nin to grow with disbelief.

" Is this true?" Naruto asked.

" Yes, the Sandaime didn't tell you because Iwa nin had tortured many Shinobi and Civilians in hope of finding any legitimate information on an heir of the Yellow Flash. They even went so far as to capturing and killing any of the woman he had once flirted with." Kabuto said making Naruto look at him.

" The Sandaime had planned to tell you when you became Chuunin but Danzo didn't like that plan. It's probably why the council members that support him would always reject the recommendations for your promotions." Kabuto said making everyone look at him with a great amount of shock. They wondered how much information the spy knew. Jiraiya wondered how his spy network had failed in keeping so much from escaping the safety of his village.

" I would love to see Konoha's face when they learn the truth and the fact you have unlocked the secret of Hiraishin." Kabuto said making the Jounin look at Naruto.

" You know how to use the Hiraishin no Jutsu?" Kakashi asked as he looked at Jiraiya.

" Jiraiya-sama gave Naruto a memento of his father, he never meant for Naruto to learn the Hiraishin. However Naruto had heard the stories and worked hard to unlock it's secrets. Jiraiya-sama would have never learned about the Hiraishin if Naruto hadn't used it to save their lives." Kabuto said making Jiraiya and Naruto to look at him.

" Like I told you before, Orochimaru kept a very good eye on you. He was filled with amusement, pride and envy when he learned you had brought back _**THAT JUTSU**_." Kabuto said making Naruto look at the Konoha nin.

" It's true, Naruto's father is the Yondaime, the Flying Thunder God technique is his birthright and Naruto learned it on his own. I never said anything because I didn't think you were ready for it." Jiraiya said making Kabuto smirk.

" He didn't think you were ready for it, but it was okay for him to seal your strongest technique and let a group of S-class Criminals to hunt you. You kept the existence of the Kyuubi secret for many years, yet you couldn't be trusted with the name of your parents. It sure shows how much you were valued by that village and its people." Kabuto said making Jiraiya want to snap.

"Namikaze, Uzumaki or Super Nazi. It doesn't matter what your name is or who your parents were. To Oto all they will see is a great man, that protects the world and blesses them by guiding and shielding them with his power. Tell me Naruto, when the people of Konoha see you what do they see?" Kabuto as he turned to walk away.

" Naruto... A shinobi, a weapon, a fool, a friend, a soldier, a beast, a monster, a hero..." Kabuto said as he jumped and landed on a rooftop. " Or the Kyuubi?" The medic said making Naruto to fill with rage.

" Why don't you come see what you can become in Oto?" Kabuto said with a smirk.

" What you were denied." Kabuto said making Naruto jump to his side before both traveled to the former land of rice.


	3. Chapter 3

**Orochimaru's Will**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 3: The Hidden Village of Sound**

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

"**Demon or Summon Talking"**

_**'Demon or Summon Thinking'**_

**Jutsu**

The Shinobi of Konoha rushed as they followed the large group from Oto as they escorted the golden blond that had not only his world but theirs turned around. Many felt like traitors to the Jinchuuriki when they heard and saw the harm they had accidentally caused.

" The Rasengan?" A sound Jounin nearly yelled with disbelief.

" It's true, Naruto-kun almost killed me with the Rasengan." Kabuto said with a smile as the Oto nin looked at Naruto with awe. They knew the silver haired medic was one of the strongest members in Oto and now they learned their new leader had bested him when he was only a thirteen year old Genin. They felt a wave of security fill them as they heard more stories about Naruto's adventures before leaving his former village.

" Wait he saved princess Koyuki? I thought you said Sasuke did it?" Ino told Sakura.

" I assumed it was Sasuke-kun, I mean Sasuke-kun had the Chidori, and that's stronger than the Rasengan right?" Sakura asked making Jiraiya laugh.

" The Rasengan was made by a genius, Kakashi only created his Raikiri because he was trying to change the Rasengan. It's not even an original technique, just a goal that Minato was trying to reach that Kakashi failed at. The Rasengan is an assassination jutsu that uses limited chakra, no seals and can be triggered in the blink of an eye. The Raikiri is extremely unstable, takes a ton of chakra and time to form and has a great flaw... you need the Sharingan to use it. Otherwise you're a sitting duck with a flashy jutsu that is more trouble than what its worth." Jiraiya said making Kakashi get depressed while the other Konoha nin were shocked that such a powerful technique wasn't so powerful.

" Has Naruto mastered the Rasengan?" Neji asked.

" Just about, it won't be long until he can fully form two in both hands." Jiraiya said making Kakashi look at the man.

" But he still needs clones to do it." Kakashi said making Sakura nod her head.

" If you say so." Jiraiya said as they hurried to catch up with the distance their conversation had created.

" He still needs clones, right?" Kakashi asked Sakura who only shrugged her shoulders.

+-*/\*-+

" Open the Gates!" A shinobi yelled as they reached a place Jiraiya didn't know existed.

" Welcome to the Real Otogakure, Naruto-kun." Kabuto said as they entered massive stone walls that had metal spears on its top and sides preventing anything from climbing over.

" Orochimaru used Konoha as a foundation to build it. We also have some temporary basses spread out through out the country. This here is where the majority of our Shinobi populaces stays at. The other bases are to help our patrols, and to teach our Shinobi to not get spoiled with the luxuries of home. It makes them treasure it even more. We have all available Earth using Shinobi to help us create a larger mountain system than that of Konoha. It will also double as our shelters." Kabuto said as they walked into the city.

" The Konoha Shinobi are to be our guest." A Jounin that had been escorting Naruto said as he waited for the Konoha nin to be checked in. He quickly lead them to where Kabuto was going to take Naruto.

" Whoa, this place is bigger than Konoha." Naruto said with admiration.

" When you rule the country its easy to decide how much land your capital will have. Unlike Konoha this place wasn't founded by a handful of clans. Orochimaru had dreams of Otogakure being a true great Shinobi village, one that can rival Iwa soldier per soldier and Konoha skill per skill. This Naruto is the Legacy Orochimaru has left for you to fulfill." Kabuto said as Naruto looked at everything with awe.

" All the Shinobi is accounted for Kabuto-san. Your group was the last one we waited for." A masked Jounin said making Kabuto nod his head.

" Have word spread that all Shinobi, from the academy to the ANBU Captain are to meet in the stadium. Have all chakra barriers and sensors on full alert." Kabuto said making the man nod his head before he vanished with Shushin.

" It is time for your grand entrance." Kabuto said with a smile as he lead Naruto to the new and very expensive arena that had just been built.

The Konoha nin on the other hand were too busy learning how much better this place was than their own home. Everything they had and grew up with Oto had it only better.

" No wonder they were so loyal to Orochimaru, this place used to look like crap." Jiraiya said making the group he lead to look at him. " The Capital of Rice was a disgrace because of its Daimyo. I never thought I would see the day when Orochimaru killing somebody would be a good thing." Jiraiya said making the Jounin in front of him upset.

" Welcome people of Sound!" Kabuto's voice said as the Konoha nin entered the Arena. It was massive and looked like it was able to house every citizen of the village. Since the was exactly what the place was doing. The Shinobi stood on the ground in a neat order while the civilians watched on with awe.

" It pains me to tell you that our master, our lord... Orochimaru-sama has passed on." Kabuto said making the Stadium fill with shock and the sound of a thousand gasping breathes. The Konoha nin couldn't believe some children cried over the death of the traitorous Sannin.

" However Orochimaru-sama foresaw such a tragedy and has chosen an heir to lead us. A man that has lived the pain of our master and has gained the strength to rival him. A man that Orochimaru-sama has entrusted with the well being of our people and our country. I give you the new leader of Sound, The Nindaime of Otogakure! Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto!" Kabuto said making the stadium fill with disbelief when Kabuto said Namikaze.

" Is that really Naruto?" Ino asked as they saw the golden blond come out. 

He had black sandals with white bandages around them. Black Shinobi pants and a black leather belt with a belt buckle that had the symbol for sound. Around his stomach was white bandages while the upper half of his chest was exposed. It allowed the people in the stadium to see the Shodaime's necklace and a new platinum chain that had a music note made out of diamonds and platinum. On his arms were white bandages that ended at his knuckles, he had a black short sleeved Kage coat that was hold together by platinum snakes attacking each other. The coat had purple flames on the bottom and on the edge of the sleeves. Naruto also wore a hat similar to that of the Kages, however this one was mainly black with a purple diamond in the front. In the Diamond was the Kanji for Sound. On the edge of the hat was a black silk with a purple edge to hide the sides of Naruto's face. Naruto turned to say a few things with Kabuto and everyone had been allowed to see his back. Made out of purple flames was the Kanji strokes for A Fresh Start. Which many felt was what they got when they joined with Oto.

" No way." Sakura said as Naruto looked like nothing she had ever thought possible.

" That Kage style hat really fits him." Hinata said with a smile.

" A real Kage hat like the Hokage's would have been better. Damn the council for all the crap they tried to pull with Naruto." Jiraiya said with a growl.

" If Naruto would have been more patient perhaps he would have been made Rokudaime." Kakashi said with some regret.

" Naruto would have made a great Hokage. Tsunade-sama isn't going to be happy when we get back." Neji said making the Konoha nin flinch.

" You guys won't believe what I just heard." A villager whispered after he reached his family. He was a bit late and had passed the talking group from Konoha before rushing to spread the news.

" What is it?" His wife said as his three children looked at him. They had gotten front row and center seats making the man pass by many that had given him their attention.

" I just heard some Konoha nin talking. Seems like our new Nindaime was a Hokage candidate. It wouldn't surprise me if they were sent here with hopes of taking him back. Orochimaru-sama must have gotten someone of great skill and power to protect us if they sent four teams to take him back." The man said making the villagers gasp before spreading what they heard. It was a miracle that the information didn't change and was completely passed around the arena in mere moments.

" A Hokage-candidate?" A teen with red hair and glasses said with disbelief.

" You better believe it. Near the front doors is the Sannin Jiraiya, Copy Cat Kakashi, Green Beast Gai, Guardian Sarutobi, the Ice Queen Kurenai and their students. Some big names with even bigger bounties." A Jounin said as the Shinobi looked back to see the Konoha group.

" But what are they doing here?" A female Chuunin asked.

" Either they are here to take him back or are here to congratulate him. I recognize the group of younger fighters. They are known as the Konoha twelve back in Fire country. Suppose to be made up of Rookie Genin that succeed in reaching the preliminaries during their first Chuunin exams. In fact Sasuke is suppose to be a member of the group and apparently so is our new Nindaime..." A member of the ANBU said before his eyes grew. " Our Nindaime is the blond that defeated the Kazekage during the war." the man said with awe making everyone look at Naruto. He had recognized Naruto's face but had just figured out where he had seen it.

" I thought that was only rumors, for a Genin to summon Gamabunta it would mean he would have god like chakra reserves." Karin's said before she closed her eyes and looked at Naruto with her eyes mind. Her eyes grew with disbelief as she let out a gasp and stepped back making the Shinobi move to catch her. She had nearly fallen from the shock she just discovered.

" It's endless, his chakra is easily twice as much as what Orochimaru-sama used to have." Karin said making everyone look at Naruto with disbelief.

_' But what is that darkness residing in his chakra?' _Karin thought as the Shinobi returned to their spots. Kabuto and Naruto didn't notice since the two were still talking.

" If he is the one that defeated Gaara then he must be Jiraiya's new apprentice. Orochimaru-sama had reported many times on Sasuke's rival. A blond that was being molded to surpass the Yondaime." A female Jounin said making everyone look at Naruto.

" If his name contains Namikaze it must means they have some kind of connection." A Chuunin male stated.

" He almost seems like a clone but his chakra is too stable for that. My guess would be that he is the son of the Yondaime." Karin said making her words flow through the arena.

" The Son of the Yondaime of Konoha is our Nindaime? Does that mean he is strong Mama?" A boy said making the Konoha nin look at the mother and child.

" Yes dear, the Yellow Flash was a very powerful man, I have no doubt that his son is even stronger. Orochimaru-sama has selected a wonderful man to protect us." The woman said with a smile.

" They already figured out he's the Yondaime's son? Why the hell is it taking Konoha over fifteen years?" Jiraiya said with rage and instantly frightening and shocking the Konoha nin.

" People of Otogakure. My true name is Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto, however I prefer to go by the name Uzumaki Naruto. Growing up I was denied the gifts my father left for me." Naruto said making the Shinobi look at him with disbelief. " I was raised as an Uzumaki, I fought as an Uzumaki and I will die as an Uzumaki. The Yellow Flash's name means nothing to me. All I know is that he was a man that fought a war, and died sealing a demon into his own son." Naruto said making the Arena fill with shock and whispers.

" There is nothing to fear my fellow citizens." Kabuto said as he spoke up. " The Yondaime was a seal master of a quality like we have never seen before. He was the only man to ever enslave the Kyuubi and the power of his seal is that of the Shinigami himself. A seal that can never be broken by the demon fox." Kabuto said making the people calm down. Kabuto's words once again throwing Jiraiya into a blind rage. He couldn't believe that a village that knew of the Yondaime's power second hand could trust his seals while Konoha continued to doubt him. There was a reason Minato used the Shinigami's power and that was to ensure the seal was going to work.

" I tell you this because I refuse to hide my secrets from you. If I am to lead you then I will gladly tell you my burden. Some of you might hate me, some of you will fear me. But I swear on the name of my clan and by the tittle Orochimaru has given me to always protect you. Orochimaru was a powerful and intelligent man, he was very resourceful and knew what he wanted. He picked me to lead you, and I plan to do my best. As long as you will have me." Naruto said making the people of Otogakure to go silent.

" Yeah!" A little boy yelled with excitement and approval, he was soon joined by others. Before Naruto knew it the entire civilian populace was cheering. The Shinobi of Oto clapped in silence while the stronger Shinobi studied Naruto's reaction. Wondering if he was anything like the darker leader they knew.

" I told you they were going to accept you." Kabuto said as he placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder. A warm feeling spread through out the arena as the people of Otogakure took in their new leader. The peaceful and joyful atmosphere was suddenly pierced by the sound of a thousand birds chirping. The Konoha nin instantly turned to Kakashi only to see him just as confused. They then followed the sound to see Sasuke with the deadly technique ready.

He stood on the roof across Naruto and glared with rage as his Sharingan spun with power.

" Kabuto you traitor!" Sasuke yelled with rage. " I'm more deserving to lead Sound than that Dobe, and I'll prove it by killing him and becoming the real Nindaime." The arena filled with shock as Sasuke disappeared in the blink of an eye. Only the seasoned Shinobi were able to see Sasuke appear in front of Naruto. Kabuto tried to protect Naruto only to have the blond side step him. Sasuke smirked as he went to finish his rival that was once again surpassing him. His curse seal activating as his attack gained power.

" He just got bitch slapped!" Kiba said with awe after Naruto had suddenly backed handed Sasuke into the walls of the arena. In the blink of an eye Naruto had struck with a speed that Sasuke couldn't follow. The only reason Kiba knew what happened is because his own mother stood in the same pose as Naruto after administrating such a blow agaisnt him.

The Konoha nin filled with disbelief at Naruto's sudden power and speed.

" Looks like the Gaki doesn't have a reason to hold back." Jiraiya said with pride, his eyes had been able to keep up with Naruto's overwhelming speed. The reason being was that he had helped Naruto gain that speed. With the world soon learning Naruto's heritage it didn't matter if they boy displayed his hidden skills.

" What? What just happened?" Karin said as her, along with the majority of Oto, were stuck looking at Naruto while in a stupefied trance.

" Didn't you hear? The Nindaime just bitch slapped Sasuke, the Elite of the Uchiha Clan and apprentice of Orochimaru-sama." A Genin said with awe, the lone Uchiha had taken a lot of time to make the people of Oto to understand his rank in the world.

" We know... but it doesn't give you the right to use such words." A jounin said after slapping the genin in the back of the head.

" Dobe?" Sasuke said with confusion as Naruto didn't bother to look at him. He wanted to get up but the initial hit and the impact with the wall made it impossible to move. Not to mention Kabuto made a seal to deactivate Sasuke's Curse seal.

" Anyone else wishes to test me?" Naruto said with a serious tone making everyone look at him with disbelief.

" Take him to the infirmary." Kabuto said making a few medics carry the injured Sasuke away.

" What should we do with him Nindaime-sama?" Kabuto asked.

" Nothing." Naruto said making the arena fill with awe.

" He was Orochimaru's student and was given a great amount of liberty and has become spoiled. However if he ever focus his attention on anyone else in the village I will kill him myself. Let that fool challenge me, the end results will never change." Naruto said making Kabuto nod his head.

" Seems like Sasuke-chan is destined to always be your burden Naruto-sama." Kabuto said with a smile. " You could always return him to Konoha." Kabuto said making Naruto's eyes focus on his former comrades.

" I hate to say it but we need the power of the Sharingan." Naruto said with a sigh making Kabuto look at him with disbelief. "The power of such a clan will help our village grow. If only I could recruit Itachi instead that would make my life so much easier." Naruto said making Kabuto fill with shock.

" But Naruto-sama that man tried to take you to Akatsuki where they would have killed you." Kabuto said making Naruto chuckle.

" True, but no one has driven me closer to the point of death than Sasuke. He did drive two Chidori's through my chest." Naruto said making Kabuto nod his head. The Shinobi of Sound filling with shock and disbelief that the blond had survived two attacks from Sasuke's most dangerous jutsu.

" How did you survive that? As far as I know almost all Jinchuuriki would have died with such a blow." Kabuto said making Naruto close his eyes and sense around him.

" I have three hearts." Naruto said making Kabuto look at him with disbelief. " According to the former head of the hospital in Konoha it was a common Uzumaki trait. It wasn't a bloodline but just some form of evolution that developed in our family line. More than likely started from a mutation long ago. It was rumored that the home of the Uzumaki's was hit with a great catastrophe***** long before the discovery of chakra." Naruto said making Kabuto wonder what others secrets Naruto's body held. He would later make sure to make a polite request to study the blond so that it can lead to bettering the village and its leader.

" Interesting, but for now lets continue celebrating your position." Kabuto said with a smile making Naruto smirk before he began to mingle in with the masses. It helped that the silver haired medic pointed out that Naruto could use Kage Bunshin to meet more people. A few clones had been set aside to take picture with anyone twelve or younger. Something that those children will use to brag about since the clones weren't posing with anyone older than the age limit he placed. After all he spent many years bragging over the fact he had many picture with the Sandaime when he was alive. The golden blond even had a picture from when he was a child with the Daimyo of Fire and his twelve guardians.

" Look at him go." Shikamaru said as Naruto spoke with the skills a politician would kill for.

" What do you expect?" Asuma said making everyone look at him. " Naruto was secretly groomed by my father to succeed him." The bearded man said making everyone but Jiraiya to look at him with shock. " The reason Naruto was never good in the basics at the academy is because he spent too much time learning how to lead a village. I still remember the mind games he played with the Fire Daimyo when they first met." Asuma said making the teens look at him with shock.

" Never heard the man laugh so much, if he had learned the truth about Naruto's treatment I have no doubt the man would have taken him away. They spent one week together and the Fire Daimyo was treating Naruto like a nephew. If I remember correctly he was eight and my father took Naruto to the the Capital for a month after the Uchiha Massacre." Asuma said before lighting a smoke. " Naruto only meet the Daimyo by dumb luck."

" So what now? I don't think he plans to give this up any time soon." Ino said making the Konoha nin frown.

" Let me talk to kid, I'm sure the council has yet to swear him in." Jiraiya said making the Oto Jounin next to him to turn.

" Actually the Civilian and Shinobi council are nothing more than advisors. They have limited resources and only make decisions on the smallest things that can't do too much harm to the village. Everything else is dealt with by the Otokage." The Oto Jounin escort said making the Konoha nin shock.

" You mean he has absolute power and no one can oppose him?" Kurenai asked making the man think before he nodded his head.

" That's right... The Hokage has become a political figure head since the death of the Yondaime. I forgot about that." The man said making many of the Konoha nin to glare at him.

" I mean no offense but it isn't a secret that they have to walk on egg shells to prevent any political backlash." The man said with hopes of calming the foreigners.

" He's right, and there is nothing we can do to change it. Damn that Danzo." Jiraiya said with rage.

" My people." The real Naruto said as he returned to the stage. " Although it pains me to say this but for now my time with you is done. For now I must meet with the Council and speak about our future." Naruto said with strength making many accept him as their leader.

" Gather, the Five strongest Jounin, Chuunin and Genin. Make sure they are viewed by their peers as leaders. I plan to have them spread word about the meeting. Don't include yourself or Sasuke in that equation." Naruto said making Kabuto confused.

" Sasuke, at the moment will be in a cell." Kabuto said since it was a clear law that it was not a good idea to fight the Otokage.

" I plan to beat Konoha in something they have never accomplished." Naruto said making Kabuto confused. " Create a loyal Uchiha clan for our village." Naruto said with a smirk making Kabuto's eyes to widen before he gave a nod.

" Right away." Kabuto said before leaving with a simple Shushin.

" ANBU..." Naruto said making four figures to appear. One had a dragon mask, another a phoenix, the third a tiger and the last a turtle.

" We are the only four ANBU Captains, individually we lead a team of our own that handles all black op missions." The Dragon masked woman said making Naruto nod his head. The thing Naruto liked was the fact that there wasn't a large gap in leading Shinobi and Kunochi, one thing he respected about Orochimaru was the man was never racist... he hated everything equally. But he did respect power and talent, his only flaw was that he treasured talent more than power.

" Lead me to my office, once there I will need your help to get familiar with the Ninja system for our village." Naruto commanded making them escort him through the crowd, many waved at him while his clones continued to socialize.

" Kame, I need you to gather your team and have them return the Shinobi into a state of emergency." Naruto said making the ANBU look at him with shock.

" I have no doubt that potential enemies are here wanting to know what happened. I want them found and kept alive for interrogation." Naruto said as he reached the exit near the stage making the more armored ANBU nod his head.

" What of the Konoha nin?" Tora asked.

" They know better than to try something, but that doesn't mean we can allow them to do as they please. Have five teams of Jounin to keep an eye on them." Naruto said making the ANBU want to hesitate before answering.

" Sir, we don't have that many Jounin." The phoenix masked nin said making Naruto raise his eyebrow. " We lost most of them during the attack of Konoha. But we can place just as many Chuunin as you requested."

" I see, How many are available?" Naruto asked.

" Eleven and that's including Kabuto and Uchiha Sasuke." The Dragon said making Naruto frown.

"And Chuunin?" Naruto asked with a bit of worry.

" Over two hundred strong. Orochimaru didn't want to risk his campaign to fail which is why he only used experienced ninja to attack. We also have thirty Tokubetsu Jounin and forty five Genin none older than the age of fifteen. We'll inform you of the ANBU in a more secured location." Kame said making Naruto want to sigh.

_' Damn, even in Oto I'm the oldest Genin.' _Naruto thought while his pride took a devastating blow.

" Nine of the Jounin lead Chuunin on A rank missions, while the Tokubetsu Jounin are spread through out the village as the military police, village guards, medics, instructors and any other job our government requires." Tora said making Naruto nod his head.

" And how is the academy looking?" Naruto asked.

" We have thirty students in the graduating class, the village's budget will only allow us to graduate twelve." The Phoenix said making Naruto raise his eye brow.

" Missions have been coming in slow thanks to the Akatsuki become more public." Dragon said making Naruto nod his head. " This year has been a bit harder than the rest."

" Has the Hospital and orphanage suffered thanks to this problem?" Naruto asked.

" The hospital is operating fine, Kabuto is in charge of that. The orphanage can always use a little more help." Kame said as they came upon the largest building in the village. They traveled in silence as Naruto thought about what his ANBU Captains had told him.

" Tora I need you to get me the most recent financial reports on all divisions in the village. Make sure everything is reported in or that missing department won't get any funding. Talk to their head or do whatever you have to do, in the end make sure I have everything." Naruto said making the Tiger masked nin to nod his head before disappearing.

" Phoenix I need you to write me a basic report on why the members of the two councils have a seat and how they have personally affected the village. Be honest and make any comment that you see necessary." Naruto said making the bird masked ANBU to nod her head before disappearing. To his pride Kame had already left to do the task Naruto had appointed him.

" Then I shall begin to inform you on how the ninja of our village are graded for their promotions." Dragon said before Naruto listened to her.

The requirements to be a Genin was the same as Konoha but in Oto they needed one defensive and one offensive elemental jutsu. They trained with their team until they have gained enough d-rank missions until a Jounin is put in charge of them. Chuunin are graduated during the exams and are of average skill from what Naruto understood. The Jounin must have a certain number of B-rank missions before they qualify for an evaluation to get their rank. However once they do they are tested by the ANBU to see if they are able to lead. In the end the grading policy is the same as Konoha but Orochimaru had them a bit more prepared, Naruto figured that thanks to the many bloodlines in Konoha, was the reason the village defeated such a powerful force.

" Your thoughts my lord." Dragon said as her mask was at the side of her head. She had long purple hair reaching her waist a more brighter color than that of Anko, her skin was nicer looking and her body frame was extremely fit with the average curves a man could easily fall in love with. She carried a Samurai style Katana in her left hand. It was plain looking but Naruto didn't doubt its quality, the sheathe had a magnetic clip to attach to her ANBU belt.

" Impressive, I expect no less from those that had sworn their loyalty to Orochimaru." Naruto said making the woman fill with pride.

" Nindaime-sama." A Chuunin said after knocking on the door making Dragon put her mask on before disappearing into the room with a jutsu.

" Come in." Naruto said with a smile as he put up his notes in a drawer.

" How's the chair?" Kakashi asked as the Konoha nin came in. At the moment he was the only one able and willing to say something. Three of the Jounin frowned as the team of Chuunin escorting them refused to leave. They could sense four more teams around the building waiting for them to cause trouble.

" Very comfortable, a lot better than the one back home." Naruto said with a carefree smile showing he was speaking the truth. Many wondered how he knew the difference, but those that knew Naruto knew he had sat on the Hokage's chair just as much as any Kage that had previously held the job. He even had more time on it than the Yondaime during his term in service.

" Is this your decision?" Jiraiya asked.

" Yes, you've seen the people here and their Shinobi force. I don't want them to be destroyed because of someone like Sasuke. There is a lot of good I can do here, and much more than I can ever accomplish in Konoha." Naruto said making Jiraiya frown.

" Konoha's council won't stand for this." Jiraiya said making Naruto to smirk.

" I would like to see them try anything. They can't declare war without the permission of the Daimyo of Fire. And I doubt my dear uncle will allow them to harm me after he learns the truth about my heritage." Naruto said making the Konoha nin fill with shock.

" The man owes his life to the Yondaime, a debt he can pay through the man's son. Besides who do you think Suna will side with... Konoha or the best friend of their Kazekage, the same man responsible for turning a blood hungry psycho into a hero and bringing him back to life with the Technique Lady Chiyo used." Naruto said with a fox grin showing them he already knew the answer.

" We still have an alliance with Waterfall and Spring country, both have their own Shinobi army." Sakura pointed out with a smirk.

" Ah yes... good old Shibuki... tell me Sakura how is he?" Naruto said making Sakura confused. Shikamaru and the Konoha Jounin already knowing what was coming. Another political victory for Naruto.

" You don't know?" Naruto said with confusion before a smile formed on his face. " Of course you don't know, you never spoke to him after getting held captive during the invasion of his village. I on the other hand have kept in contact with him on a normal occasion, thanks to the toad summons. They make incredible messengers." Naruto said making Kakashi and Sakura to look at him with shock.

" And lets not forget my precious Koyuki-Hime..." Naruto said with a warm and caring smile that made the females blush at the tone he used. " How I love that woman..." Naruto said with a nostalgic tone. " You know she made me into a man before I returned to Konoha with Jiraiya-sensei." Naruto said making the Konoha nin fill with shock while blushing their embarrassment at his actions.

" I knew it!" Jiraiya yelled like a child while pointing at Naruto in an accusing way. He used both hands to make it more dramatic, the white haired Sannin looked like a savage monkey that had jumped out of a closet._** ( Guess where this came from. If you can't shame on you)**_

" Why-wha Why? I mean when did you sleep with that princess?" Hinata asked with a venomous tone at the end.

" We ran into her when she was visiting the land of Iron to gain some Rounin Samurai to move to her country. We couldn't wear our traditional Shinobi gear making Jiraiya and I travel in Kimonos. Apparently she was captivated by my charming good looks." Naruto said as the Kunochi pictured him in such an outfit it was easy to do for those that had seen him during his last visit of Tankatzu. " While telling our adventure in snow Ero-sensei grew bored and went to find pleasure in a whore house." Naruto said making the man nod his head. Clearly showing he had no shame.

" Before I knew it Koyuki-hime was drunk and I helped her home, since she didn't want her guards holding her. She developed a trust issue after a fail coup by her unknown cousin." Naruto said making the Konoha nin to fill with shock.

" She offered to make me better and I accepted... the rest is a very pleasant history I love reliving." Naruto said with a smile. " I have no doubt she will see my way of thought." Naruto said with confidence. " And in case she decides not to help me I can always call upon Shion and demon country." Naruto said making the eyes of Neji to grow. " After all... She will soon give birth to our child." Naruto said making the mouths of the Kunochi to drop while the males blushed with disbelief and jealousy. Kakashi giggled at the fact Naruto had known exactly what the priestess wanted, while Jiraiya furious scribbled in his note pad. Naruto had just dropped a gold mine in research material.

" Had this not happened and Konoha had butchered my dream later on..." Naruto said before glaring at Sakura making her flinch. " I would have resigned due to a law Shion was going to use to have me marry her. Now I don't have to worry about my former home tying me down." Naruto said with a smile, he couldn't wait to give Shion the good news.

" What? When?" Sakura asked as her voice sounded heart broken.

" What's wrong with her?" Sasuke said as he went in with Kabuto and the ninja Naruto had requested. His appearance instantly making the Konoha nin push the things Naruto said to the back of their mind.

" She just found out the priestess of Demon country is having my child." Naruto said with a smile.

" What? You got someone pregnant before me?" Sasuke said with disbelief. The young Uchiha couldn't believe Naruto beat him in accomplishing one of his goals. His eyes instantly grew with disbelief when a certain thought popped into his head." You better have not killed Itachi! OR I"LL KILL YOU!" Sasuke said with rage.

" I didn't kill him, but I did fight his clone. You promise to behave and I'll give you a full report on the fight." Naruto said making Sasuke nod his head.

" Don't." Naruto said as the Konoha nin kept looking at the Uchiha that had recently fled Konoha.

" In his will Orochimaru transferred his Sannin right to Sasuke. You can't touch him." Naruto said making the Konoha nin look at him with shock.

" Damn, I should have never made Sensei add_** that**_ to our tittle." Jiraiya said making Naruto smirk while Sasuke look at him with disbelief.

" What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked.

" As a Sannin, a ninja is permitted to travel outside their village without any problems. A Sannin that commits a crime can be pardoned as long as they swear to never step foot into the village again. Orochimaru made sure that Konoha can never go after you again if he died. As of this moment you are a free man and can reestablish your clan here in Oto." Kabuto said making Sasuke look at him with disbelief.

" What do you say Sasuke? Fight at my side once again or have the shinobi villages hunt you down to use as a breeding tool or attempt to kill you if you don't see things their way? Either way is fine with me, since I officially brought you back to Sakura, but she can't take you back or Konoha will kill you." Naruto said making Sakura's heart fill with pain. Everyone was shocked at how carefree he had said his words. In reality Naruto had done what he promised to Sakura, he defeat Sasuke and brought him back to her. He bitched slapped him during his first speech and then had Kabuto escort the raven haired teen to his office. Sasuke at the moment was only as dangerous as a civilian with some martial arts training.

" If you stay in sound you will be one of my three advisors and become the Shinobi Commander." Naruto said making Sasuke's eyes to grow.

" Shinobi Commander?" Sasuke asked with a bit of awe.

" Yes, you will be in charge of keeping the Chuunin and Genin in line, Kabuto over the hospital and academy, while I will focus on the Jounin and ANBU since they are the smaller group. You will also be burdened with training a new group to replace the old Sound Five. Who will become my personal guards just like the originals." Naruto said making everyone in the room to look at him with disbelief.

" In fact, the Shinobi Kabuto has gathered are the ones best suited for the job. They are loyal to the village, powerful and can fill the role of leaders. You may pick one Jounin, two Chuunin and two Genin." Naruto said making the Shinobi he spoke of look at him with excitement.

" The rest I will have Dragon train them so that they can be promoted in the next exams they will want to take." Naruto said making the Oto nin fill with awe even if they aren't selected for the special rank. They could easily accept the runner up price.

" Do you accept Teme or will I have to find someone better to fill the job?" Naruto said with a smirk.

" Don't be stupid, Dobe... no one can recreate the sound five like I can." Sasuke said with arrogance.

" Is that a yes?" Naruto asked with a knowing smile.

" Of course it is, I don't have any plans of going back to that shitty village. I don't want nor need anyone to kiss my ass anymore." Sasuke said making Naruto nod his head. Naruto figured it was one of the reasons why Sasuke didn't talk to people, too many would rant about his skills or envy him for it. Naruto just wanted to surpass him which was something he already did.

" But, you have to swear that an Uchiha might one day become Otokage." Sasuke said making the older Konoha nin look at him with shock. Naruto grew a serious face as he stared down Sasuke.

" The only way an Uchiha will take my place is over my dead body..." Naruto said with a dark tone making Sasuke want to kill him. " Or I see that person can do my job while letting me retire with a clear mind. As long as they are worthy and have the strength then they can one day take my place." Naruto said with a smirk making Sasuke calm down and accept his terms. They were after all quite reasonable and the standard for any leader to pass down his tittle.

" Of course with me in the lead in establish a clan means that my descendants have a better chance of becoming the next village leader." Naruto said in his traditional pranking tone.

" Fuck you Dobe!" Sasuke growled.

" You're thinking about the wrong type of human to try to have babies with... and I can do so much better than you." Naruto said making Sasuke fill with rage before both smirked, showing that nothing had really changed since their battle.

" Nindaime-sama I have brought the reports you requested." Tora said as he appeared in the room that still had it's doors open.

" Thank you, has our council finished assembling?" Naruto asked.

" They are just about done, I expect them to be ready in thirty minutes." Tora said making the blond nod his head.

" Have someone prepare tea and snacks I plan to speak to them for a while." Naruto said making the ANBU to disappear. Naruto made a clone take the financial reports and start studying them. Jiraiya mentally laughing at how Naruto overcame the Demon Lord known as Paper Work.

" Shinobi of Oto." Naruto said before looking at the fifteen ninja Kabuto had gathered. " I want you to assemble at the walls of the meeting room. The order will be Jounin, Chuunin and then Genin, make five teams with this combination. Make sure the space between each of you is even enough so that you can cover all the walls." Naruto said making the fifteen Ninja nod their heads before leaving.

" Lucky for us none of them have to be in a council chair." Kabuto said making Naruto nod his head. Kabuto instantly went to Naruto's side to look at the Konoha nin and Sasuke did the same.

" We don't have much time." Naruto said as he started to write on something. " I ask of you to take this to Tsunade-Oba-chan. In it are somethings I wish for her to go over. You can bill me through messenger hawk when you successfully get there." Naruto said before tossing the Scroll to Kakashi making the Shinobi confused.

" Jiraiya-sensei." Naruto said with a serious tone. " I would like you to join me in this council meeting. Not as a Shinobi of Konoha but as the Godfather that abandoned me." Naruto said making Jiraiya hang his head in shame.

" Until the next time we meet. Have some rooms provided for them, they are free to stay three days and two nights as long as they don't cause any problems. I will pay for the rooms myself." Naruto said making the Chuunin escorting the Konoha nin nod their heads. Kakashi had wanted to say something but got a sign from Jiraiya saying for him to drop it. There was a reason Naruto wasn't making them leave after spending the night.

" Here is the report you required about the Council." Phoenix said after appearing in the room when the doors of the office closed.

" Well then we have a battle to get ready for. Dragon, Phoenix you are free to help me prepare or continue on your regular duties." Naruto said with a smile making the two female ANBU to do their best to help.

+-*/\*-+

**A/N: * ( Naruto's condition is not a bloodline, but a mutation caused by the nuclear radiation leaking into the air and waters of Japan... in other words I turned Japan into the foundation of Uzu. What I said more than likely won't happen but its nice to imagine such a thing could. I mean... if you can get the Hulk from Gamma rays then what's stopping another person from improving the human body into something that would make them into our evolutionary superiors. This is Fan Fiction people... I can do what I want... its completely democratic... so go to hell.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Orochimaru's Will**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 4 : First Day on the Job.**

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

"**Demon or Summon Talking"**

_**'Demon or Summon Thinking'**_

**Jutsu**

Four powerful males and two females to rival them we're completely serious as they prepared for an upcoming battle.

" Our time is now up... its time to see if our preparations was worth the time we spent." A golden blond said making the five figures near him to nod their heads.

" Damn I didn't think it took this much work to run a village... this is probably where all your insanity as a Jinchuuriki went. I'm glad I wasn't stupid enough to get this job." Uchiha Sasuke said making Naruto want to slap him.

" You lack the mentality for this, its why Orochimaru-sama never picked you for the job." Kabuto said making the Raven haired teen to want to fight.

" That's enough, you two can have your lovers quarrel later." Jiraiya said with a smirk making the two males glare at him as Naruto chuckled while the two female ANBU Captains laughed. Both had gotten tired over all the jokes and rumors running around saying they were Orochimaru's sex toys.

Naruto ignored Sasuke's death glare before following Kabuto to the meeting hall. Naruto was pleased that the Council's Meeting Room was far better than the one used in Konoha. It had enough room for forty members since the Shinobi village doubled as the Capital of Oto. Meaning it had the capacity of holding three times the fighting force as Konoha. The problem they faced was that the village didn't have the military to go with their size.

Kabuto and Sasuke, to the surprise of Naruto, opened the door for that he could go in. The golden blond was flanked by his two ANBU Guards before Jiraiya, Kabuto and Sasuke went in after him. The ANBU led him to a large podium where Naruto could sit, as his advisors took the seats immediately in front of him. Across the six figures was the Council, made up of twenty members each wearing the number of the district they represented. The other half had yet to be occupied but the village was having many buildings, parks and warehouse being built.

" You may sit." Naruto said as the Council took their chairs with their designated number.

" Congratulations are in order Nindaime-sama." The leader of district one said making Naruto give him a grateful nod.

" I would like to hear the meeting review from the last time this council was assembled." Naruto said making a Chuunin in front of a type writer to nod her head. There was three more near her but she was the senior member.

" The last meeting was six months, two weeks and four days from today." The woman said making Jiraiya and Naruto to fill with shock.

" Orochimaru informed us that more money was needed to continue his experiments in the curse seal and to obtain more jutsus. He also told us that Uchiha Sasuke was becoming a host worthy of him and would be taken over a month and a half after the beginning of this month. Then he would regain the resources that was pretending to hunt down Uchiha Itachi." The Chuunin said making Sasuke fill with disbelief.

" I see, anything over the village and how to improve it?" Naruto asked making the woman shake her head. " Has the previous meetings been similar to this?" Naruto asked the council and got them to nod their heads.

" Our village is still young and our country is still developing since its near destruction thanks to the previous dynasty of rice country." The leader of district nine said making Naruto nod his head.

" What is our country's main form of income?" Naruto asked.

" Rice, Sugar Canes and wheat." The leader of district sixteen said making Naruto give him a thankful nod.

" We also have some local fashion designers, and some high quality potters." The leader of district four said and got a nod from Naruto as his rewards.

" And how is the Shinobi performing when it comes to missions?" Naruto asked.

" We have an eighty percent success rate, the problem is getting our ninja more employment. The drought from the last two years has greatly injured us." Kabuto said making Naruto close his eyes to think.

" I've gone over our village's financial problem. The problem is that we are still growing and no one wants to employ us unless they are desperate. Thanks to Orochimaru's attack on Konoha no one was able to see the skill our ninja possessed." Naruto said making the Council agree with his words, if they had succeeded they wouldn't have had this problem. Unfortunately they didn't.

" It is nearly impossible to get one of our teams in the Chuunin exams, most of the time we have to send out recruiting teams to get us some work." The leader of district seventeen said making Naruto frown a bit. The council instantly worried he would react like an angry Orochimaru. They respected the man but knew about his real reputation and not the front he put up for the village.

" What if we host our own Chuunin exams?" Naruto asked after his face stopped looking like it was full of disappointment, instantly making the Council fill with shock. Every person in the room soon joined the council at looking at Naruto with disbelief.

" We only invite the smaller villages, Grass, Waterfall, Spring, even Ninja without a home, anyone that is normally at a disadvantage in the traditional exams. Not only will our forces have a better chance at passing but it will be in an environment of our choosing. I'm sure we can come up with an exam that will rival that of the five great villages... no... we will make it even better." Naruto said making the Council like his idea.

" To prevent favoritism we can even have outsiders decide who will be best to gain a promotion. I'm thinking about, Mifune-san from Iron Country, The Kazekage of Suna and the Head priestess of Demon Country. Three individuals that have experience with Ninja. One has fought them, another leads them and the last one was a high paying client that saved the world." Naruto said making the Council really like his idea.

" How do you plan to get Mifune to agree much less the Kazekage and Lady Shion." The leader of district twenty asked.

" Mifune is a brave and and wise man. I'm sure we can work something out with a person of his caliber. The worst thing he can do is say no and if that were to happen Jiraiya can fill in the vacant spot. And when involving the other two I can safely say I have my ways when it getting them to do the things I want." Naruto said making the Sannin nod his head.

" Is everyone agreed with making preparations to host the Chuunin exams?" Naruto asked making all council meembers agree.

" Good. If Kami-sama smiles upon us we will have it ready in four months." Naruto said with a smile.

" That's three months after the exams in Konoha." The leader of District Ten pointed out.

" Of course, our Chuunin exams will happen three months after the exams in the five great villages. We can then make a raffle to see who gains the honor of hosting the Second Round Exams. I'm sure the Daimyo's will love to gain more entertainment and they are fickle people, easily swayed by whatever power and shiny things displayed before them." Naruto said making the Council to agree.

" Then we have much work to do." The leader of District One said.

" True and we can do it. Our first priority is security, we can't afford to have potential enemies or spies walking around. During my travels with my Master." Naruto said making Jiraiya fill with pride, he instantly puffed his chest out. " He showed me how the sensor barrier in Konoha is made." Naruto said making Jiraiya's eyes to grow along with every Shinobi in the room. The man was now regretting teaching Naruto about that matrix since he had an idea about what was to come.

"Not only I can recreate it but I also improved on its flaws. In fact I have a special surprise set up for anyone that isn't loyal to our village." Naruto said with pride. " I can have it ready in less than a month, with a special team to learn how to operate it." The blond said making everyone look at him with disbelief.

" Will it work?" The leader of district six asked.

" Only one way to find out. I'll be paying the Shinobi that help me, out of my own pocket. Either way the village will improve once the work on the seal is complete." Naruto said making the Council wonder how much money he was going to invest in the sealing.

" We will need supplies and goods to sell for when the Daimyos and foreigners come." The leader of district thirteen pointed out.

" And we will have it. I plan to set up a few new alliances before the exams are done. It should open up many new trade routes." Naruto said making the Council hope he could provide what he was promising.

" What of our Shinobi? We can't show them any weakness." The leader of district one said making Naruto nod his head.

" Which is why I propose something that can not leave this room." Naruto said making the Council look at him. Of course his words were mostly for Jiraiya to understand what he really meant. The Sannin hated it but he would not speak a word about Naruto's plan. Konoha might hate it but the man had sworn to always back Naruto up after taking him in as an apprentice.

" After one month from my first official day in office, which will be tomorrow." Naruto said making the Council nod their heads. " We will seal Oto from the world and work our Shinobi until their skills double compared to their last physical. Anyone that does not show improvement will be demoted." Naruto said making the room fill with shock.

" Kabuto, Sasuke, this Council, my Guardians and Myself will grade them to make sure they have improved. Before the lock down begins we will finish creating a grade scale for our shinobi depending on their ranks." Naruto said making the Council agree to his plan about the grading system.

" What do you mean Guardians?" The Leader of District Twenty asked.

" For the moment I can only entrust our four ANBU Captain to keep me safe. From this day on the Four strongest ANBU Captains will forever be known as the Guardians of Sound. They are the highest rank Shinobi after myself the Shinobi Commander, and the Master of the Rear Guard." Naruto said making Sasuke smirk.

" What is the position of the Master of the Rear Guard and who claims it?" The Leader of District one asked.

" That will be Kabuto." Naruto said making the Room fill with shock. " Our village needs heroes, legends to look up to besides the Otokage. Sasuke is the Supreme Commander for being one of the strongest in the village, a position he will have to prove to be able to fulfill. Kabuto has once been compared to equal to power of Hatake Kakashi the Copy Ninja." Naruto said making the Council look at the glasses wearing man with shock. " They have great skill and the mentality to lead. Sasuke as Supreme Commander will be in charge of Primary defense in case we are attacked. The ANBU and Jounin will be the countering force but I will only use a select few as our numbers of Shinobi grow, so that we can throw our enemy off guard and finally Kabuto will lead the remaining Shinobi into protecting our evacuees, our future and our treasures. Each of the three main group will have Shinobi of equal power to ensure one Divisions will not be weaker than the other." Naruto said making the room fill with silence as they took in his words.

" Each Division we will lead will make up a Sword, Shield and Brain combo, just like the original Sannin." Kabuto said making Naruto nod his head.

" Sasuke's Division will engage first, making them the shield, My division will attack after a few moments of hesitation making us the sword, and your division will finish the final preparations before joining the fight. By then you will have all the information you need for a successful sweep of our village, completing the Brain of our Combo. Do you have any problem with this Sasuke?" Naruto asked. 

" None at all. As long as we do end up having equal amount of power when it comes to our division." Sasuke said making Naruto nod his head.

" You might be in charge of the Genin and Chuunin, but during war you will have different Shinobi assign to you to form the necessary division. The same with Kabuto and Myself, we will have equal strength and will work on making the proper teams to fight off any future enemies. Whether in our own walls or in theirs." Naruto said making the Council agree with his words.

" Next I will like to propose a special project." Naruto said making the Council look at him. " I've gone over the budget and checked on the local orphanage." Naruto said making the Council unhappy, they knew how much that place needed proper help.

" I would like to hire a team of Contractors to build a new orphanage one that will be able to help more Shinobi hopefuls. I will naturally fund this change. Do any of you object?" Naruto asked making the Council shake their heads.

" Finally the Academy is the last thing I would like to address today." Naruto said making the Council look at him.

" What's wrong with it?" The leader of District Eleven said since the Shinobi and Regular academy was in his district.

" Nothing, just that I would like to add some additional classes. Extra credit programs that the students can take." Naruto said making the Shinobi members of the Council to look intrigued.

" I would like to set up a Fuuinjutsu, Kenjutsu, and Medical course. Three subjects that most Shinobi have the habit of forgetting. The classes will cost more, but the orphans will be funded by the tower in case they wish to join. I will pay for the course until our economy grows and the academies budget can provide for it. Any objections?" Naruto asked making the Council once again agree with his plans.

" I ask you to evaluate your districts, and make a plan to help it improve. In fifteen days we will meet again to discuss such things. Until then I wish you to have peace of mind." Naruto said making the Council pay their respect to his rank before they left.

" To the fifteen that Kabuto summoned." Naruto said making the Shinobi appear before him.

" You have heard what I said, and what I have planned for you." Naruto said making the males and female fighters nod their heads.

" You have till the lock down to improve your individual skills and mission records. Sasuke won't make a decision until then. After that expect a new hell to prove yourselves." Naruto said making the Shinobi give him a collective " Hai".

" You are dismissed and feel free to inform your peers what I said except for the fact that you might become the second generation of the Sound Five." Naruto said making the shinobi leave the room with dreams and pride.

" Not bad, things went much better than what I thought possible." Jiraiya said making Naruto nod his head.

" You were splendid my lord." Dragon said making Naruto smirk.

" All they heard was me investing my own money to improve the village, once I mess up its when they will test my patience." Naruto said making the remaining occupants to nod their heads.

" I'm going to go train." Sasuke said making Naruto nod his head.

" I need to meet the others to make sure nothing bad happened to me, and don't worry, the only person I will tell about what happened is your grandmother. And I know she won't saying anything no matter how much of a good idea it is." Jiraiya said making Naruto smile since he was present as Naruto's Godfather.

" You call her that and she'll kill you. Tell her if she is willing she may claim herself as my Godmother." Naruto said making Jiraiya ruffle his hair before leaving.

" You should rest for the night Naruto-kun." Kabuto said as only the two Guardians stood with Naruto. The two females knew that Naruto was putting a lot of trust in them and they planned to not betray it.

" You're right Kabuto... I'll go find a hotel room. And tomorrow get a team of Genin to store Orochimaru's things." Naruto said making Kabuto smile.

" Actually the Otokage Mansion is vacant, it's full of everything a clan might need. Orochimaru was too busy moving to ever stay in it. He actually stayed in private room in the tower. I'll have that cleaned out and then proper things put on display in the Otokage Museum." Kabuto said making Naruto raise an eyebrow.

" Museum?" Naruto asked.

" It's to help keep historical records of the Village leaders. The design is a tower that can have more floors and rooms added. For now it's vacant. Orochimaru even wrote a series of memoirs to help enlighten the future. You are free to write some as well. We even have skilled artist to illustrate some of your key fights and memories. Every year they will check your head and then put it down on a canvas to be displayed till the end of time." Kabuto said making Naruto nod his head.

" Sounds nice... I'll see you in a few days if I don't need anything before then." Naruto said making Kabuto nod his head.

_' I knew Orochimaru-sama made the right choice in picking him. Now Naruto will forever keep your memory in a positive light. No matter what Konoha says.' _Kabuto thought as he looked at an earing of his recently deceased master. He closed his hand and tucked away the memento.

+-*/\*-+

Early the next day Naruto and the Konoha nin were shocked that the village had been gathered to give the Snake Sannin a burial.

" Orochimaru was a complicated man, he was powerful, intelligent and skilled in the arts he practiced." Naruto said as he gave a speech. " He only expected the best from those around him and was always ready to strike down those agaisnt him. He came to Oto's rescue and created us a home, a home that he will watch over as we attempt to live in his image." Naruto said before placing a flower on the coffin of the dead Sannin. The Konoha nin made sure to keep quiet and were shocked when Jiraiya stepped forward.

" Growing up. Orochimaru was always the person I wanted to be. He was everything I couldn't be, but with his help I became the man you see before you. He was my friend and my rival, when he left Konoha I missed his presence and the few times we meet could have been better. I'll miss you old friend and I hope I won't join you soon." Jiraiya said with a smile making the mood lighten up.

" Sasuke." Naruto said making his rival stand in front of the coffin. The village had finished paying respect to their former leader.

" Orochimaru...You will never be forgotten." Naruto said before Sasuke launched a massive fireball to incinerate the man's Coffin. Jiraiya used a weak wind jutsu to gather the ashes into an urn Kabuto held.

" The will of Orochimaru lives in all of us." Naruto said as he talked to his people. " Together we can make his dreams into a reality. And one day Oto will rival and surpass the Five Great Villages!" Naruto yelled and got a grand cheer for his words. Leaving the Konoha nin shocked at the goal he planned for his village and country.

+-*/\*-+

" I should have seen this coming Gaki." Jiraiya said as he saw Naruto eating instant ramen while a group of ten clones worked on the paperwork that had backed up because of Orochimaru's death.

" Can't talk... eating." Naruto said making Jiraiya chuckle.

" Then I hope you can listen." Jiraiya said making Naruto nod his head.

" The toads aren't well known for working along with snakes. Especially after the whole Orochimaru gone traitor thing." Jiraiya said making Naruto nod his head.

" Gamabunta won't budge and will have your rights as a summoner removed." Jiraiya said making Naruto sigh.

" I know, I summoned Gamakichi yesterday and had him bring me the elders of the Toads." Naruto said making Jiraiya fill with shock.

" They said the same thing, even if they don't agree." Naruto said making Jiraiya nod his head it sounded like something Ma and Pa would say.

" They will convince Gamabunta to not smear my name. So that I can find a new clan to work with." Naruto said making Jiraiya give him a weak smile.

" Sorry Naruto, I wish there was something I can do but the Toads are loyal to Konoha. And Gamabunta really hates Manda." Jiraiya said making Naruto chuckle.

" Make sure to drop by you old pervert and tell the toads it was an honor being a part of their family." Naruto said as Jiraiya headed to one of the windows in Naruto's office. " I plan to open an all female hot springs in you honor, if you get me an all seeing orb that is better than the one Baa-chan has." Naruto said making Jiraiya instantly appear in front of him.

" Deal." The Sannin said before shaking Naruto's hand and disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

+-*/\*-+

It was around one that Naruto informed his secretary, that he was officially done with his paperwork. He had finished an hour earlier but had used the time to go over the ninja registry. Reading their missions, skills, and how they acted as humans and weapons.

" Otokage-sama you're one o'clock is here." The secretary said as Chuunin opened the doors to his office. Naruto raised an eyebrow since he didn't remember accepting such a meeting. A tough looking woman with black hair came in. She walked with complete confidence which very little had in Otogakure from fear of how their leader would react.

" Hello Otokage." The woman said with almost no respect for the golden blond. " My name is Guren and I'm in charge of the prison system." The woman said making Naruto raise his eyebrow before motioning for her to take a seat. This caught her off guard since no shinobi was allowed to sit while in the presence of Orochimaru.

_' Another sign that this boy doesn't deserve Orochimaru-sama's faith.' _The woman thought before taking a seat. The Chuunin left after Naruto dismissed them.

" What can I help you with?" Naruto asked.

" I came to report on how our three prisons are doing, in case you don't know we have two for shinobi and one for civilians. The majority of the population is being kept under control but the south prison is developing problems due to the failed Curse Seal subjects. We have no economic problems but I would like to request an additional team to each prison to help guard it." The woman said making Naruto's eyes to grow.

" Make the teams out of experienced Chuunin, I want them to be able to recognize the lies of the inmates." Naruto said making Guren's eyes to grow, she didn't think she was going to get her way so soon. " Once they report in I want you to make a full evaluation of the skills of all the guards. Give them a month to improve their skills, if you see no signs of such a thing send me a report about that person. I'll make sure to demote them and get them the help they need to regain their rank in four months. Otherwise they will be assigned to another post." Naruto said making Guren to nod her head dumbly.

" I also require for you to make a full report on each prisoner, why they are there, the value of their bounty, and how they can benefit the village if we decide to take them back. I also need a full report on each of these Curse Seal Subjects and the notes Orochimaru had for the seal." Naruto said making Guren nod her head once more.

" It would be best for you to speak with Karin, if you want more information on Orochimaru-sama's experiments in the south prison. She was not his best researcher but she was in charge of going over the data and reporting to him the results." The woman said making Naruto close his eyes to think.

" I appreciate the advice, feel free to find the three teams you need but you can't not select either of these people on this list." Naruto said before handing Guren a copy of the fifteen names he plans to have Sasuke improve.

" If you happen to see her have Karin come to my office." Naruto said making Guren blink.

" She already left to the South Prison, its one of the most dangerous ones if the inmates can escape. Because of her sensor abilities she can keep track over the prisoners while using less amount of Shinobi." Guren said making Naruto nod his head.

" Then I'll have to go to her later." Naruto said making Guren's eyes to grow. " In fact that will be for the best, not only will I see how she runs things but also how the other two prisons operate. If things are well I won't have to waste much time making them up to my standards." Naruto said making Guren nod her head.

" Is there anything else that you need?" Naruto asked.

" Why did Orochimaru pick you? He never spoke about having a blond successor, everyone assumed it was going to be that Uchiha." Guren said making Naruto smile.

" Because I was his enemy and he knows what I stand for. He doesn't need a copy of him leading this village. He wanted someone that could provide Oto with everything they needed. I'm sure you will learn to respect his last wish more in the next coming months." Naruto said making Guren confused before he dismissed her.

+-*/\*-+

" Sasuke-kun." Two voices yelled making Sasuke flinch, which then made him curse.

_' Damn it! Why didn't Naruto tell me those two are still stuck in fan girl mode?' _Sasuke thought as he felt the thunderous running of two Kunochi. The Shinobi he was training looked at him with confusion.

" Lesson One!" Sasuke said with a serious face as he looked at the group he was to train.

" Escaping fanatic fans." The young Uchiha said before running off, he was soon followed by his 'students' as the fan girls followed them while demanding a moment of his time.

_' Even after all of the training from Orochimaru I still don't have the strength to escape those two... How the hell did Naruto out run ANBU back in the academy?' _Sasuke thought after five hours of escaping the duo from Konoha that wanted to use his seed to bring a monstrosity to the world.

+-*/\*-+

" Excuse me." A soothing voice said as the sun began to set as Naruto watched the village he was entrusted with.

_' A new view but just as nice as the one back home. I can't believe Orochimaru of all people built this with his own two hands. I guess you really can't trust a book by its cover, there just might be a little something hidden deep withing that you might come to like.'_ Naruto thought before turning to look at the talker. _' I still can't believe I took this job.' _His eyes grew with disbelief when he opened them to look at the teen.

She was his age and had the built of a civilian. Naruto recognized the scent of herbs and chemicals usually in a hospital coming from her. She had long black hair, that was a different shade than that of Sasuke's. Two big and eye catching caramel brown eyes, and a face that seemed like it belonged to an angel. She wore a Kimono that would fit a person of her ranking but was still of high quality for someone of her upbringing. It was mostly a tan color with some blue and red to make it more appealing. In her hair was a large ring that would always be in front of her. But the thing that caught Naruto's attention the most was her unusual traits. A long bushy tail similar to that of dogs and even some ears to go with them.

" Hello Otokage-sama my name is Eluluu and I am Kabuto-san's assistant." The innocent and kind teen said with a smile.


	5. Chapter 5

**Orochimaru's Will**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 5 : Konoha fucks it up.**

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

"**Demon or Summon Talking"**

_**'Demon or Summon Thinking'**_

**Jutsu**

" Kabuto's Assistant... Kabuto's Assistant... Kabuto's Assistant." The words kept repeating through the golden head of one Uzumaki Naruto.

" You're Kabuto's Assistant?" Naruto asked with disbelief making Eluluu blush before nodding her head in a way that would make Hinata proud.

" Really? The same Kabuto that took his chakra scalpel to my heart?" Naruto asked making the teen fill with disbelief before having to nod her head. She only knew of one person with such a technique and it happen to be Kabuto. Although he didn't use it in the way Naruto described. At least when around her.

" Wow... I did not see this coming." Naruto said making Eluluu want to glare at him. Noticing the fire in her eyes Naruto did his best to fix the situation. It wouldn't be good for the village to hear their leader was beaten to pulp by a member of the female populous.

" I don't doubt your skill, the idea of you working along side of Kabuto doesn't quite fit in here." Naruto said as he tapped his head. " I know what the man is capable of and you don't seem to give off the same air as him."

" I mostly work on keeping the hospital supplies in line, billing customers and other things Kabuto-san can't deal with at the time. I don't do much field work since Kabuto-san has yet to approve it." Eluluu said making Naruto's eyes to grow.

" You're a combat medic?" Naruto asked making Eluluu blush.

" No... I mean not yet. My grandmother is the owner of her own clinic and grows the herbs that Otogakure uses for medicine and shinobi supplies. I mostly learned traditional medicine from my grandmother, I used to work in her clinic before Kabuto-san saw me helping at the Hospital with one of the regular patients of my grandmother. I'm learning a lot from both and hope to become a great healer one day." Eluluu said with a smile making Naruto return it. "Kabuto-san wanted to help me reach that goal and took me under his wing. I'm learning everything he teaches me, including medical jutsus. Just this year Kabuto-san had me be tested at the academy and I just became a Genin. Kabuto-san was very pleased I was able to adapt to his training even when I started my Shinobi training so late."

_' Finally someone else that understands my pain... wait she hasn't suffered like me and is way more advance than what I was when I started... Damn You Konoha!' _Naruto mentally yelled while Eluluu worried about him blanking out.

" That's wonderful, I have no doubt you can reach that goal as long as you never give up." Naruto said making the teen to blush.

" Thank You Lord Uzumaki." Eluluu said with a bow making Naruto chuckle.

" There is no need for that. As Kabuto's apprentice you deserve some benefits for your hard work. Just call me Naruto." The golden blond said making Eluluu start fidgeting while stuttering some nonsense that he didn't understand.

" So why are you here?" Naruto asked making Eluluu stop her useless rant about respect and her unworthiness. She quickly fixed her outfit even though it didn't have any problems.

" Kabuto-san wanted me to give you a physical, and take some blood samples." Eluluu said making Naruto gulp, before letting out a sigh.

" If it must be done then I will endure whatever torture you have planned." Naruto said with a smirk making Eluluu start another of her unique rants while hopping to convince Naruto that the exam wasn't going to be a form of interrogation.

" Let's go." Naruto said as he stood in his chair.

" GO? Where are we going?" Eluluu asked with confusion as Naruto reached for his cloak and hat.

" I'm assuming the hospital." Naruto said making Eluluu tilt her head in a cute way. " I'm assuming I assumed wrong." Naruto said making Eluluu giggle.

" I can administrate the exam at my family's clinic. Kabuto-san feels that the hospital staff won't be ready to treat you and my grandmother is the best healer in all of Sound Country. It was her that healed the arms of Orochimaru-sama." The teen said making Naruto very interested in the woman that could do such a thing. "I only came here today to make an appointment with you Naruto-sama." Eluluu said making Naruto want to correct her but he didn't have the time for it.

" When is the next available appointment?" Naruto asked.

" We can make one as soon as possible. I have no doubt someone is willing to let you take their spot." Eluluu said making Naruto wave that idea away.

" That won't be necessary. I am also a member of this country, I won't demand certain benefits that would bring discomfort to my people. The next open appointment will be just fine Eluluu-chan." Naruto said making Eluluu blush before pulling out a binder. From where he didn't know.

" There is an opening in one week, Tuesday at four. Is that fine Naruto-dono?" Eluluu asked.

" That will be perfect, I'll make sure to leave my entire afternoon open for that day." Naruto said making Eluluu confused.

" But we only need an hour." Eluluu pointed out making Naruto smile.

" Maybe but one never knows what can happen so I will leave the entire afternoon open." Naruto said making Eluluu more confused. It would be a few months before Sound learned that their Nindaime Otokage would use the smallest excuse to leave his tower for as long as possible. It was one of the things Naruto would have in common with Orochimaru. " Now then, its just about time for dinner so why don't you take me to one of the local restaurants so that we can get something to eat... my treat." Naruto said with a smile.

" You mean like a date?" Eluluu nearly yelled as her ears and tailed helped display her embarrassment as her whole body seemed to have been covered in a blush.

_' She's really cute when embarrassed... I can't believe I'm saying this but I think I found another person cuter than Sakura-chan. Of course the Sakura-chan I'm thinking about isn't the same Sakura-chan of today.' _Naruto thought as Eluluu once again tried to make an understandable rant about her unworthiness. Only to have Naruto place a hand on her shoulder.

" Shall we?" Naruto said with a calming and comforting tone.

" H-H-Hai." Eluluu said with a blush making the golden blond to smile before he removed his hand from her shoulder.

+-*/\*-+

Naruto let out a yawn as he stretched on his extremely large and comfy bed. He blinked his eyes while walking his new home while half asleep.

" What the heck are you four doing here?" Naruto asked as he scratched his stomach, Gai, Lee, Kakashi and Yamato turned to look at him while they sat in his kitchen while eating his food. He made a mental note to punish the ANBU guard that was suppose to be keeping people out of his tower. If it wasn't for the fact that he trusted three of the four in front of him Naruto would have them captured. But since none of the special seals placed weren't going off it was safe to say that they hadn't been messing with anything.

" Yoosh! Naruto-kun! You have shown your flames of youth are once again rivaling my own!" Lee yelled with excitement.

" We were just about to send someone to wake you." Kakashi said as he slid a plate of food towards a seat in Naruto's direction. The blond quickly sat down and prepared to eat but wanted to say something first.

" I would have woke up thirty minutes earlier, but I was too busy last night to sleep at my usual time." Naruto said making Kakashi gain an all knowing grin.

"Are you talking about that cute little thing you dated last night. I must say I never knew you had that kind of fetish. I wonder if its something the Kyuubi implanted in you?" Kakashi said making Naruto glare at him.

After their dinner Naruto spent most of the night learning about Eluluu's family history, her family's clinic, about Oto, and how it is for a civilian living in the new country. He learned a lot and couldn't help but take some of the room that Konoha had in his heart and give it to his new village.

" Jealous?" Naruto said making Kakashi want to answer but pause.

" Actually, a little... she had this wonderful innocent girl next door vibe." Kakashi said making the Konoha nin fill with shock.

" I don't blame you, so why are you here?" Naruto said making Kakashi sigh.

" I would like to say spending time with my student and friend but Konoha won't let me get away with that." Kakashi said while moving his head to gesture at Yamato.

" Fair enough, so what's the official business?" Naruto asked.

" I was told to give this to you." Yamato said before handing a package to Naruto. The blond read it in silence and had his eye grow with disbelief.

" Is this some kind of joke?" Naruto said making the Konoha nin look at him with confusion.

" Do any of you have any idea of the bullshit this thing is full of?" Naruto demanded as he tossed the package at Kakashi. He instantly stood and the Konoha nin knew this was a Naruto they were not ready for. Especially since he apparently mastered the fastest jutsu in the Yondaime's arsenal.

" No, I was just asked to give it to you. We know better than to open something of such importance." Yamato said making Naruto calm down.

" Yamato..." Kakashi said with a serious tone after reading the papers Naruto was hating.

" It's a term of surrender for Oto. They want half of their village's income, a yearly tribute, complete loyalty to Konoha not the Hokage, Sasuke and any other bloodline unique to Oto. They also want Naruto to seal his chakra by having you placed as his as bodyguard." Kakashi said making the Konoha nin fill with disbelief.

" You take that piece of shit back to the council and tell them to shove it where it belongs. I refuse to sign anything, that doesn't require the Hokage and the Fire Daimyo to sign. Last time I checked those old wind bags didn't have the power to send out such insulting papers like this. In fact come to my office in four hours and I'll send your village a demand as ludicrous as this one." Naruto said with rage leaving his former allies full of disbelief.

" The only difference is that you will have to give me what I want." Naruto said making the Konoha nin worry about what Naruto wanted. The golden blond was radiating a high level of killing intent without Kyuubi's help and his chakra was ready to obliterate any that dared to stand before him. It suddenly stopped and Naruto sat in the chair in front of him.

" Can some one pass me the juice?" Naruto asked as none of the rage from before appeared.

" Naruto?" Kakashi asked while wondering if his student's mentality was okay.

" Business is over and we will restart in four hours, for now we are just a few friends enjoy breakfast and old war stories." Naruto said with a smile making Kakashi, Gai and Lee to return it.

_' I never knew he has such control over his emotions and priorities, perhaps he was not the fool I made him out to be?'_ Yamato thought as he looked at the golden blond.

+-*/\*-+

_' I still don't see why everyone makes this seem so hard.'_ Naruto thought as he sat in his comfy chair with his feet on his impressive desk. Meanwhile ten copies of Naruto were working on the rest of his paperwork. One was separating the missions involving work in the village and outside. Three more would then gather the missions from the pile and decided if they were worth taking for his village then decide the rank level for the mission. One would then stamp Naruto's approval, then it would place them in boxes depending on their rank. Another Naruto would take the rejected missions and place them in a box to be sent to messenger hawks to be delivered to the rejected clients. Two Narutos were at the moment listening to mission reports while one handed out missions to his ninja. The last clone was going over complaints and issues that had been developing in a village the size of Oto.

" Perhaps it would be wise to set up new rooms for your clones my Lord?" Dragon said as she came in with her ANBU team to relieve the current team guarding Naruto. Kame gave her a grateful nod before vanishing with his group after Naruto signaled his dismissal.

" Maybe... but we will take care of that once the village has settled down. It will take a while to make the minor changes I wish to see." Naruto said making his ANBU Captain nod her head.

" Done!" Two clones said before dispelling themselves. Naruto sorted through the memories they sent him before asking his secretary to send a few Chuunin to take the D and C-rank missions to the Mission Assignment Room.

" I don't think Orochimaru-sama ever made running the village look this easy." An ANBU said making two Chuunin nod their heads since they had been assigned to work in the Otokage's Tower. Which was two times as wide and long as the Hokage Tower, along with it being two floors taller. It had been the castle of the previous Daimyo but Orochimaru had it reconstructed to his image.

" I like making the impossible possible." Naruto said with a smile before closing the folder in his hand. It was the personal file of one of the many ninja he now led. Naruto was doing his best to learn everything he could of his people. He wanted to learn to care for them as if they were his family. Since the Sandaime Hokage had done the same in Konoha during his reign.

" Maki-san what time does my first appointment start?" Naruto asked as he put the file away in a cabinet that came out of the wall. It soon melted back in before any signs of it existing disappeared thanks to complicated seals.

" At One sir." The Green haired Chuunin said with a smile. She liked working for Naruto since he didn't ignore her like Orochimaru use to do.

" Thank you. I'll be leaving a clone for you to signal me if I'm needed. In the meantime make sure the others don't slack off while I'm gone." Naruto said making the greenette to giggle.

" Of course my lord but may I ask where you will be?" The Chuunin asked making Naruto to smile at her.

" I will be visiting the academy to gain an idea of its current performance and to see the future protectors of our home." Naruto said making the Chuunin nod her head in gratitude of him answering her question. Along with the question Naruto's ANBU guard wanted to have answered. However years of working for Orochimaru had prevented them from speaking out too much. Otherwise they might suffer like the ninja that had been brain washed to be mindless meat shields. They had been enemies of Oto that had been captured during missions. Those that couldn't be tamed were left to rot in the prisons of Sound.

" Good afternoon Naruto-sama."

" Has your day been well Naruto-sama?"

" Naruto-sama try one of my apples they be the freshes in all of Sound." A merchant said as he showed a plate to Naruto with apple slices with toothpicks in them.

" Don't mind if I do." Naruto said as he walked by the Market to reach the Ninja academy. He felt a great wave of joy fill him as the people of his village did their best to care for him. He knew a few were not ready for him to lead but he would win them over with his dedication.

" I'll take five." Naruto said making the man gather the apples in a small basket. Naruto smiled before placing the required Ryo on the man's stand before tossing four apples to the ANBU guarding him. They were caught off guard since they were suppose to be on duty and couldn't eat the apples at the moment.

" I'm going to be keeping my eyes on you four. Do your best to ensure I don't see you eat those... and they better be gone before we reach the academy." Naruto said making the ANBU wonder what their leader had planned for them.

Naruto continued to walk through the streets of his capital. He smiled at the children that looked at him with awe and excitement. He was glad he didn't have to win a place in their heart. However he made sure to vow to put even more effort into protect them. Which was already a ridiculous form of dedication to begin with.

As Naruto walked he noticed a place he planned to visit later. Now that he had more money than what he knew what to do with he decided to help fund his Ninja skills and growth. He knew he needed to become stronger now that his time to train would be limited.

Naruto's eyes quickly went over to a bamboo wall when he heard some giggling. He let out a sigh when he instantly knew a certain pervert was enjoying himself.

" Impressive." Naruto said ten minutes later as he saw the size of the Academy. It had massive stone walls similar in style to those of the village but without the spikes coming out of the sides. It had a powerful gate that the ANBU told Naruto had seals to strength it. Naruto walked in and continued to look around as he took in the difference between this academy and the one he had gone to. The first thing he noticed was the large number of training areas designed to focus on different things. One could work on ninjutsu, taijutsu, Genjutsu, and Kenjutsu without bothering others. There was also many dummies with targets on them that students can use to practice their throwing. There was five dummies for beginners, then three for more advance student and finally six for graduate and undergraduate students. The dummy groups had walls to separate the students to ensure they could practice with ease. Each group had Kunai, Shuriken and Senbon sets for the students to use. At the ends of the target wall was two Chuunin keeping an eye on the students as they practiced. They would be joined by the two Chuunin instructors that would bring their students.

To promote teamwork Oto's Academy had a different teaching system than that of Konoha. Instead of having one class stick together the students would be shuffled around depending on their grade. This allowed the future ninja to get to meet their peers much earlier than normal and to grow accustomed to working with people they didn't know. A few classes shuffled all students even those not in the same grade. This being Projectile Training, Taijutsu, Basic First Aid, and Shinobi Survival. In these classes the older students had to teach the ropes to the younger ones. Not only did it allow them to continue working on the basics but helped their mind develop leadership and follower mentality, since the instructors won't help until after a certain amount of time passed or the students accomplished a task they had been assigned.

Naruto enjoyed the classes in which the students were working on their Hensōjutsu _**( A/N: Disguise and impersonation)**_. On this day they were disguising themselves into different roles they might take one day while on a mission. While being interviewed by Chuunin instructors that would play the part of would be Targets.

" Next." The Chuunin Instructor said as he was dressed like a Daimyo.

" Good afternoon my lord." Naruko said leaving the room speechless. Naruto had offered to take a shot and show the students one way to do things. The former male now turned female was in a beautiful yet affordable Kimono allowing him to play the part of a simple yet lovely civilian.

" G-Go-Good afternoon." The man said as he gulped at the beauty his leader had some how become.

" I saw the flier for a servant while walking through the market. If it is not too much trouble may I offer my services." Naruko asked while being submissive and seductive.

" I-I...T-There is-is a few... quest-questions I have to ask." The man said making Naruko to smile.

" Of course my lord.. knowing how important your time is... I brought a few letters of recommendation from my previous employers." Naruko said before reaching into her Kimono to pull out some small envelops.

" My previous masters were all great people and I like to keep their words of my service close to my heart." Naruko said as the Chuunin blushed since her Kimono had come a bit undone showing some of her impressive cleavage that looked very inviting.

" You may keep them overnight to read, and feel free to send word out to check on my credibility." Naruko said making the man dumbly nod his head.

" My lord I would like to know what work would you like for me to do? I have done many jobs and hope to learn that I can accomplish the things you desire of me." Naruko asked in a tone that left a lot of room for any imagination to work with.

" I-I..." Was the last words of the Chuunin before he passed out with a nose bleed. Naruko had leaned in to touch his cheek after noticing him sweeting and blushing, making Naruko act like a worried woman that hoped to check on his health.

" And that's one way to do it." Naruto said as he came into the room, he nodded to his clone that disappeared in a puff of smoke. " Now if I was on an assassination mission I could easily kill him." Naruto said as he helped the Chuunin up and set him down on a chair. " If I was doing an infiltration mission I just got my target to hire me." Naruto said making the class nod their heads with awe.

" Normally what I did wouldn't work on most people since Henge is easy to disburse." Naruto said making the official ninja to nod their heads." However I created a jutsu that allows my transformation to be real." Naruto said before doing the seals for his Oiroke no jutsu. The ninja noticed his seals were different.

" Not only can I change my Gender but other features as well." Naruto said making everyone look at him with awe as he played with his pony tails while being Naruko in his Kage outfit. Except now the bandages covered her impressive breast instead of his stomach.

" The Sandaime of Konohagakure Ranked this Jutsu as a S-rank Kinjutsu. The main reason being due to the way I used it." Naruto said making the room fill with awe before returning to normal.

" I'm don't know the science behind this jutsu, but I do know how to make it work. Unfortunately I was never really given the chance to experiment with this, although I have used it a few times outside its normal functions." Naruto said while remembering the time he had become a Fuma Shuriken.

_' Man, flying was fun.'_ Naruto thought with a smile.

" I'll be adding this Jutsu to Oto's Library but only Elite Jounin will be able to learn it. Thanks to the chakra usage and to help keep it from the hands of our enemies, since this Jutsu can fool the Byakugan and the Sharingan." Naruto said making the Ninja fill with shock and the students with awe.

" Shall we continue with the tour Dragon?" Naruto asked making the ANBU Captain nod her head. They walked out of the classroom leaving students with the determination to become better.

_' I would have never imagined such a jutsu could have been created. It is a perfect Henge if it can do the things I hope it can.'_ Dragon thought as they reached a room that was being set up.

" Naruto-dono?" Eluluu asked with a bit of shock making Naruto pay attention to the room he had just passed.

" Ah Eluluu-chan what are you doing here?" Naruto said with a smile making the healer to blush.

" Kabuto-san sent me to help set up the Medical Ninjutsu class you wanted to add to the academy. Some Chuunin finished helping me bringing over the supplies. Right now I'm just helping set up the basic curriculum since Kabuto-san wanted to break this course into four parts. Each part is to take half a year. Would you like to review my work." Eluluu said making Naruto feel a little uncomfortable, thanks to her looking at him with eyes that he couldn't deny. Not to mention eyes that made him want to use every fiber in his body to keep them from changing into ones full of sadness. How he wished Kami didn't make women into his natural weakness. Its one of the reasons he always prayed to never face one in battle.

" It would be my pleasure Eluluu-chan." Naruto said before accidentally stroking her hand as he took the binder she was working on. She instantly blushed while shying a few steps from him. He didn't noticed since he was looking at her work.

_' Wow, she made this in such a way that a medical dumbass like me can understand. Why couldn't Sakura do this when she had to explain things?'_ Naruto thought as he focused on the pages with an intensity that made Eluluu worry.

" Naruto-dono is everything okay?" Eluluu asked making Naruto look at her. " Should I not present this to Kabuto-san... I know I'm not that talented..." Eluluu said as a blanket of pain and shame filled her.

" Eluluu this is amazing." Naruto said making the Teen look at him with shock.

" Medicine was never my field of expertise, the main reason being that I'm a Jinchuuriki and there is very little that can keep me down." Naruto said making Eluluu nod her head. She had done a bit of studying on the Jinchuuriki.

" However I can see no fault in this. I can feel the dedication and knowledge you filled into this curriculum. It's mind blowing to be given the chance to learn so much just from something that you just finished making." Naruto said making Eluluu blush.

" Thank You Naruto-dono... I'm happy to hear such words coming from you." Eluluu said making Naruto to smile at her.

" I don't want you doubting yourself Eluluu... Kabuto picked you for a reason... and I think I can start understanding what that reason is." Naruto said making Eluluu to mess with the large ring in her hair that hanged in front of her body.

" If it isn't too much trouble I would like to obtain a copy of the master version you and Kabuto will create. I would also appreciate it if you personally add some foot notes to help me understand a few things that most people wouldn't understand." Naruto said making Eluluu fill with shock, then determination and joy in being helpful to her new leader.

" Of course Naruto-dono... I promise to do my best." Eluluu said making Naruto chuckle.

" I expect no less from you Eluluu-chan. It was a pleasure seeing you again. I hope to see you soon but for now I'm needed back at my office." Naruto said making the raven haired teen to smile before nodding. Before she knew it he vanished with a flash as the ANBU used Shushin to catch up to their Otokage,

+-*/\*-+

The gathered Konoha nin watched with confusion as the clone they had greeted stood out of the chair. Before they could ask what it was going to do it vanished in a cloud of smoke. A few moments later they were left in awe as a black and purple flash appeared before revealing Naruto in his chair.

" Shall we get started?" Naruto said with a smile. He was glad his clones had finished their work and put up all signs of it before his former comrades showed up.

" I see you're already starting to milk that jutsu." Kakashi said with his patented eye smile.

" Jealous?" Naruto asked making Kakashi think as the Konoha nin frowned.

" Actually... yes... I am very Jealous." Kakashi said with honesty since the Hiraishin no Jutsu was one of the greatest techniques ever created.

" That's good to know." Naruto said with a smile before reaching into his desk and pulling out a scroll.

" This is another letter for your Godaime Hokage. I'm hoping you can deliver it without having it compromised." Naruto said making Kakashi nod his head before catching the scroll.

" And here is that trash your council sent me." Naruto said as he gave Yamato the folder the wood user had delivered earlier.

" It carries my official answer make sure only the council gets it." Naruto said making Yamato nod his head before wondering what the teen meant. Meanwhile Choji, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Shino recognized the look in Naruto's eyes, while he spoke his words. They felt bad for the mess their parents were going to get into.

" Is there any more business that you would like to settle?" Naruto asked making the Ninja to look at each other.

" We talked it over and we would like to leave a team as temporary ambassadors to represent Konoha. To help promote the peace the people of our two villages want." Kurenai said making Naruto to think.

" I would love to agree to your idea, but your council already told me they did not want us to be equals. To ensure no bad blood thanks to recent events, I have already sent a message to your Daimyo stating what happened, along with a copy of the Documents your unofficial leaders sent me." Naruto said making Gai, Kakashi and Yamato to fill with disbelief.

" Why did you do that Naruto?" Yamato asked making the blond look at him. "I understand that Konoha's Council upset you... but the backlash the village will experience isn't worth some petty revenge." The man said making Naruto frown. The majority of the Konoha ninja wondering what was going on. Lee knew what they were talking about but he was still confused. Politics was never his strong point, he was the type to see a problem and then beat it into submission.

" Is that what you think this is about?" Naruto said making the man nod with hesitation.

" Your council has officially committed treason." Naruto said making the Konoha nin that didn't know about the contents of the Konoha package to fill with shock.

" That group of fools have gone behind their lord to fill their greedy pockets with the money of my people. While threatening my village with war if I do not comply. Last time I checked Konoha can not declare war without the permission of the Fire Daimyo and that of their Hokage. This means they are operating without the approval of their true leaders. You should be thanking me since I am helping to better your village by removing such arrogant fools from power. Power that doesn't even exist in their position." Naruto said making his friends worried.

" What's going on Naruto? What did the council do?" Shikamaru asked while hoping it wasn't anything too bad.

" Don't worry, the documents Konoha sent over were not signed by any of the parents of the ninja in this room. The traitors that tried working this insanity were arrogant enough to sign their names. They will be taken care of without damaging the village since I know they are expendable." Naruto said making the Konoha nin look at him with shock.

" Back to the topic at hand." Naruto said before looking at Kurenai.

" I plan to set up any new terms and alliances directly with your Daimyo. I do not need Ninja without authority to come into my village trying to tell me what to do. However I do appreciate the offer Kurenai-san, for I also wish for peace between our two villages." Naruto said with a smile. She didn't like his answer, especially when he was a native of Konoha putting the best of strangers before the place that raised him.

" Oye Naruto." Sasuke said as he entered the room only to see people he didn't want to see.

" Sasuke-kun..." Ino and Sakura said only to have Naruto cut them off before they can bother his former best friend.

" Is something wrong?" Naruto asked.

" I heard about your plans on going to the prisons. I wanted to see if we could talk about its details." Sasuke said making Naruto nod his head.

" Very well, I'm just about finished here so feel free to stay in the room." Naruto said making the Uchiha walk to the side of his desk and look at the people he once fought along side of. He could see many glaring at him but he didn't care. He especially didn't care about the two Fan girls wanting to steal his seed. He felt an ice cold shiver run down his spine when Ino and Sakura increased their focus on him. He quickly closed up his shirt in hopes of redirecting their vision. He was beginning to doubt that following Orochimaru's fashion advice was such a good plan.

Naruto let out a cough to make everyone look at him to stop the hostility growing in the air.

" Anything else you wish to say before you leave?" Naruto asked.

" Are you really planning on staying here?" Sakura suddenly asked making Naruto look at her.

" I- I don't want you giving up your dream of being Hokage... Naruto, Konoha needs you... won't you come back home with us? Oto was never your concern. They attacked us, they hurt you and the others when they kidnapped Sasuke-kun." Sakura said making Naruto look at her.

" Actually, that fat ninja only drained some chakra from me and the six arms guys just got me stuck on some web. I don't even remember getting hurt by the bone guy, since I sicked a thousand clones on him. Not to mention I only fought Gaara during the invasion, now that I think about it he still owes me for that." Naruto said while being in a pose for thinking. While everyone looked at him with shock.

" That would explain why you didn't look like crap when I came out of that tub." Sasuke said making Naruto nod his head.

" But you nearly died when Kakashi brought you back... your surgery was the hardest among the retrieval team." Hinata said making Sasuke flinch, one that everyone in the room caught.

" Was it really that bad?" Sasuke asked with some regret in his voice.

" It was better that way." Naruto said making the room fill with shock. "Till this day no one other than Kabuto has survived me hitting them with the Rasengan. And the only reason he did is because I hadn't fully mastered it at the time." Naruto said making the room fill with shock.

" Had I hit you with it, even after breaking through the Chidori, I would have liquefied some of your organs. My chakra is very potent because of me being a Jinchuuriki, not to mention it is easy to slip into the bodies of others." Naruto said making the room fill with disbelief.

" Especially when I'm in my fox cloak." Naruto said with a calm tone. "If I hadn't stopped the jutsu you would have died and I now know for a fact the curse seal wouldn't have saved you had I hit... Orochimaru put it in his diary." Naruto said as he lifted a book from his desk. It said Orochimaru's diary in purple letters on a black cover.

"Sakura... the times are changing and as you can see I am needed here. Neither the Shinobi nor the Civilian council have asked me to leave or abandon this post. They might not fully trust me but they have decided to give me the chance to prove myself. It is true that being a Kage of a great village would have been great. However being a Daimyo of my own country is proving to be quite the rewarding experience, for more reasons than you can ever imagine." Naruto said making Sakura look at him with pain.

" I'm sorry Sakura, but my place is now here, among people that actually need me. Tsunade-Baachan still has a few years in her. By then one of you or your sensei will be ready to become Rokudaime. Konoha doesn't need me and for the last ten years they have shown me they don't want me." Naruto said with a tone Sakura didn't like.

" That's not true... Konoha does care about you." Sakura said in defense of her village.

" It isn't wise to lie to the leader of a foreign nation, especially when in the heart of their country." Naruto said making Sakura frown.

" I'm not." Sakura nearly yelled making Naruto sigh.

" Ino... who defeated Gaara during the invasion?" Naruto said making everyone in the room confused. Kakashi was about to say something but Naruto stopped him.

" I want them to answer." Naruto said making Kakashi upset since he knew what was going to happen.

" It was Sasuke, that's what Forehead told me." Ino said while Sasuke showed no sign of accepting the praise.

" Choji,,, did the village tell you the same thing?" Naruto asked making his large friend nod his head.

" Was anyone here besides Kakashi or Sai told something else?" Naruto asked making the Konoha nin shake their heads to show they had been told Sasuke had defeated Gaara.

" Sasuke never defeated Gaara." Shikamaru stated making Sasuke look at him.

"Hm. I told that sorry excuse of a Kunochi what happened." Sasuke said making Sakura's eyes to grow with pain. "Gaara transformed into a giant raccoon made out of sand. Naruto summoned Gamabunta and defeated the Bijuu that had been given control by that psycho." Sasuke said making the room except for a few to fill with disbelief.

"That can't be true..." Sakura said making Sasuke glare at her. He didn't like being called a liar by what he considered a failure of a Kunochi.

" It is possible since in a mission Ino, Naruto and myself took, he had also summoned Gamabunta to fight a Summon that seemed unkillable at the time." Shino said making Sakura to look at him with shock then at Ino with betrayal.

" Why didn't you tell me Naruto was able to summon Boss level Summons?" Sakura asked her love rival making Ino get mad.

" You should have already known... its not my fault you didn't believe what Sasuke told you." Ino said making Sakura unsure of what to do.

" Naruto. If you could have summon Gamabunta, why didn't you do that during the mission to retrieve Sasuke?" Kiba asked making Naruto to look at him. Now that they learned of his abilities during his time in the village, the others wanted to know that answer as well.

" It would have been overkill, not to mention Gamabunta isn't fond of being summoned. I'll be honest, when I found Sasuke I was mad and wanted him to suffer for betraying us and causing so much trouble." Naruto said making the room fill with shock.

" I could have summoned other toads, but then the fight would have ended too fast for my liking." Naruto said making Sasuke smirk.

" I had a feeling that's what happened after I reached Oto. After all Orochimaru summons like crazy in his fights. Plus that time you ran into Itachi you had a toad blocking Kisame's sword." Sasuke said as he remembered his second defeat agaisnt his brother.

" I'm sorry Sakura, but if in three years no one outside of a handful knows what really happened, especially after I helped bring Gaara back from the dead. With the evidence presented before us, it is safe to say that Konoha doesn't value the things I've done for her. My hands have been forced for far too long, as the previous Neji would say... Fate has decreed it that my place is here." Naruto said making Neji frown while Lee and Tenten wanted to laugh at the joke.

" Naruto." Sakura said with pain.

" Sakura my path and that of Konoha ends here. From this point on we will go in two different directions. We both need to focus on the future and forget the past. It does neither of us any good to remember it. You need to accept the fact that things won't ever be the same, it pains me to do this, but like I said before I am needed here. My place is here and I plan to do my job like any proper leader in my position." Naruto said making Sakura look at him before running out of the room in tears. Naruto sighed at the few disappointed faces he got from his friends, while a few like those that had suffered or were smart enough to see his side nodded their heads.

" I wish only the best for you and your village. Take care for I would hate to hear something bad happened to you during your journey back." Naruto said making Kakashi motion the others that they needed to leave.

" Take care Naruto, and I want you to know that even if you are not leading Konoha I'm still proud of what you have and will accomplish." Kakashi said with his eye smile. "It wouldn't surprise me if you one day surpass my former Sensei the Yondaime Hokage, In fact I know you will" Kakashi said making the room fill with shock.

" Told you Kakashi-sensei likes me better than you." The Konoha nin heard Naruto brag to Sasuke as the doors closed behind them.

" No he doesn't... I mean that doesn't even matter anymore." Sasuke said making Kakashi mentally smirk, while a few chuckled or giggled at how the two acted like they had never been separated.

" Whatever Teme you're just too jealous to admit it."

**+-*/\*-+**

**GatsuBerk: For those waiting for this update I'm glad I was able to deliver. Hopefully it was something you were able to enjoy and left you wanting more. But like always this is a story I don't plan to invest much time into since I'm stuck in a funk right now. Ja Ne and Happy New Years.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Orochimaru's Will**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 6: Plans of the Nindaime Otokage.**

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

"**Demon or Summon Talking"**

_**'Demon or Summon Thinking'**_

**Jutsu**

" So what is it that you wanted to talk about?" Naruto asked after waiting to hear from the ANBU that Konoha had left the village. He had also suddenly flood his room with chakra to destroy any lingering bugs. Sasuke had used the Sharingan to search for any that might have survived.

" Its about where you will be going, actually more like how you will be going." Sasuke said making Naruto look at him to continue.

" At the moment Sound is still considered the weakest of the lesser ninja countries. To make things worse, we are surrounded by unfriendly territory. Next to us is the Country of Blood and the Country of Beast and to the east of Beast is the Country of Blades which borders the Country of Lighting .Each of these lands happen to be one of the few places where a group of war lords leads instead of a single royal family. Over the years they have caused Sound a lot of damage." Sasuke said making Naruto nod his head. He had read a few reports about Samurai and warriors from the neighboring countries trying to cause problems for Sound.

" I know you're strong, but I would like to offer the Sound Five candidates a chance to prove themselves." Sasuke said making Naruto look at him with a bit of shock.

" Each of our prisons borders the foreign countries. I would like to take a different team to each place you will visit. That way we can see for ourselves how they manage to do their job." Sasuke said making Naruto to think.

" Have you already worked out the teams?" Naruto asked making Sasuke nod his head.

" Yes... each one should be equal in power to another and its members can balance the others out." Sasuke said making Naruto nod his head in gratitude.

" Good job Sasuke I knew making you my Shinobi Commander was going to be a good thing... However I won't be leaving for atleast a few weeks. In the meantime I want you to observe your Chuunin and Genin and give me an up to date evaluation of their skills, and how alert they are within our walls. You can even write down how you plan to improve their skills. I'll make sure to tell you a week in advance before I leave." Naruto said making Sasuke nod his head.

" Also you might want to plan to take in a Genin team." Naruto said making Sasuke fill with shock.

"Unfortunately Otogakure does not have an Uchiha compound for your family to live in. Nor do I believe Konoha will return to you what is rightfully yours. I have pleaded your case to the Fire Daimyo. At the moment we can only cross our fingers and hope for the best while he makes his decision. " Naruto said making Sasuke nod his head.

" Couldn't I just lead some Chuunin?" Sasuke asked.

" You want a fresh start for you clan don't you?" Naruto said making Sasuke frown before he nodded his head.

" Then start proving to Oto why the Uchiha had been considered one of the best clans in the world. Besides, think of it as training for when you have to teach your own kids." Naruto said making Sasuke slowly nod his head. In a way Naruto was right and now that they weren't enemies, he can start listening to the things his best friend said. Sasuke knew Naruto wouldn't betray him, in fact Sasuke was the one that had to prove himself. He was known as a traitor and a jutsu stealer.

" I wish to sell the Goukakyuu no Jutsu to Oto to help gain funds for my future clan." Sasuke said making Naruto nod his head before offering a blank scroll to Sasuke. The Uchiha took a while to finish writing in it while placing the few limitations and dangers involving the jutsu.

" I'll allow this jutsu to keep the same rank it had from Konoha. Meaning that only Jounin can learn it after proving their fire using skills." Naruto said making Sasuke give him a grateful nod. Not only would it be difficult for members outside of his clan to use, but he knew for a fact that he was the only Jounin level ninja of Sound that was able to use fire at the level that was required.

" I believe this is a fair amount for this jutsu." Naruto said as he wrote out a check to Sasuke to cash in. "I'll also try to save some grounds to rival what the Uchiha used to have in Konoha. I'll inform the council of my decision to stop any problems from rising." Naruto said making Sasuke give him a nod of gratitude.

" Naruto... I'm sorry for what I did but at the time I..." Sasuke said as he reached for the door of the office.

" I already forgave you long ago Sasuke... I wouldn't be right for me to hold a grudge agaisnt the person I see as a brother." Naruto said making Sasuke's eyes fill with shock.

"I guess... I was never strong enough to break these bonds." Sasuke said making Naruto smile. Soon the raven haired teen left to fill out the proper applications to take the exams needed to lead a team of Genin. _' Maybe this failure was for the best.' _The Uchiha thought as Naruto slowly started to help Sasuke become a better person.

" My lord I would like for you to take your Four Guardians with you while you travel to the prisons." Dragon said making Naruto think. Her team being the one watching over their new master.

" I would love to have you four to protect me, but we can't afford to spread out our forces too much. Instead I will only take two of you while the other two will continue to lead Oto's ANBU." Naruto said making Dragon nod her head before Naruto continued to meet his next appointments. He was grateful for Sasuke showing up since it had allowed him to get rid of the Konoha nin an hour early, meaning he could leave an hour early after his last appointment.

+-*/\*-+

It was six in the afternoon and Naruto was panting with a smile on his face. The sun was showing signs of setting, but at the moment he was facing his greatest rival. Sasuke had returned before Naruto left the tower to spar agaisnt him to see where they now stood. They agreed to use only certain jutsus to prevent any serious injuries. At the moment they were tied in power since Sasuke couldn't use his Sharingan, but in exchange Naruto couldn't use his Hiraishin. Both had agreed to not use their cursed forms.

*** Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!*** Sasuke yelled as he launched a ball of fire at Naruto. It was the last jutsu he could pull. He prepared to see Naruto dodge only to be left speechless along with the Ninja of different ranks that had gathered to watch. Cheering soon filled the air as their Otokage showed off his power as the only person capable of leading them, It was common knowledge that Kabuto and Sasuke were the strongest in Sound. Which is why they felt safe when seeing their Nindaime defeat Sasuke when not using the Hiraishin.

+-*/\*-+

Naruto yawned as he got off his bed. He has now survived a week on the job and no part of his country had spontaneously caught on fire. There had been a few foolish raids, but they had been put down before they can cause any serious damage. He had finished negotiating with nearby countries for food and helped the local farmers prepare to create a crop far greater than what they could normally do. This was accomplished with the jutsu that was becoming Oto's favorite technique. Naruto had used a few thousand clones to expand the Capital's farm lands in hopes of making things better for his people. He also had a few teams of Chuunin charged with creating rivers to flow through and around Oto since they were lacking a natural source of running water and had to rely on a drying underwater source. Naruto had plans to refill their underground supply since it could be used during an emergency.

The people of Oto loved his plans, since it would mean they would gain a better future. This became even more true as Naruto had sent out orders to the few Chuunin in the underground bunkers to help improve the small villages of civilians that helped run their country. Naruto made sure only to send out help that could be spared from everyday work. Which is why he had a few Elite Chuunin lead the senior Genin that were preparing to take the Chuunin exams.

Not only did it get them out of the village to gain real experience, but it made them feel important. Naruto agreed that without Jounin to keep the massive amount of Gennin safe, then it was best to have them train as much as possible. However Naruto also knew that some Genin could do certain missions on their own. And a few Chuunin could watch over a large amount of Genin that weren't going to be in danger. Plus thanks to Oto's security measures it was hard for enemy ninja to sneak in. Especially since Naruto planned to make things even harder.

" Naruto-sama may we come in?" Maki said making Naruto put up the folders he had on his desk.

" You may." Naruto said after his clones vanished.

" It is a pleasure to meet you Uzumaki-san... my name is Yagyuu Jubei and I come from the Land of Beast." A strong looking Samurai said making Naruto offer him a chair to sit.

" And what brings you to my capital Yagyuu-san?" Naruto asked with respect which made the man grateful.

" At the border of your country is four small and weaken war lords. My family has grown bored of the endless fighting and wishes to join a more stable country. They wanted to ask Konoha for help, however I had heard word of Otogakure gaining a new leader and wished to meet the new person in charge." Jubei said making Naruto nod his head.

" I'm guessing you have enough information to gain us a quick victory." Naruto said making the one eyed Samurai nod his head.

" Hai... the people of my country along with those infested with Warlords are easy to win over. They have grown used to having one leader one day and another on a next. If you strike hard and fast you can claim the lands from these four leaders now that they plan to start a small truce to regain their strength. They are nothing more than spoiled children playing with the lives of innocent and good men that could be used to protect their homes. Instead they terrorize the powerless and send loyal men to their deaths. It is only Kami's will that these warlords are too arrogant to use Ninja, otherwise worse things could happen." The man said making Naruto to think.

" Yagyuu-san I would like to help you, however I will require some time to gather my council and weigh in this opportunity. In the meantime I wish to offer you a place to rest and some food while I prepare my village to listen to what you have to say." Naruto said making the Samurai Clan leader to nod his head.

" Thank you Uzumaki-san." The Samurai said after Naruto ordered a Chuunin to help set things up for Jubei.

" Would it be wise to involve ourselves in the trouble of other nations so soon?" Dragon asked with a bit of worry.

" I know that we are not at a stage to be picking fights. This is even more true considering what happened during the short war with Konoha." Naruto said making the ANBU agree with him. " However if he is right, if he speaks the truth then we can help a lot of people while making things better for our own." Naruto said making the ANBU agree once more.

" But my Lord, what if he is not speaking the truth?" Dragon asked.

" Then I would ignore his request." Naruto said making the woman nod her head. " However that is not the case, I have seen his eyes in one other... A man that once lied to the Hokage to help free his country form a tyrant. He wishes only to stop the madness plaguing his people, and to be honest I rather take this chance instead of having Fire Country take it from us." Naruto said making the woman nod her head.

" Maki." Naruto said as the female Chuunin waited to hear his next orders. She had learn that he likes giving commands to her after he had a meeting with someone. Its why she would bring a Chuunin with her to lead the clients or other appointments out.

" Yes Naruto-sama?" Maki asked.

" I need you to inform the Council that I wish to hold a meeting with them involving a chance to expand our borders. Make sure to inform them to not speak of this to anybody since I don't want our people to worry about things that might not happen." Naruto said making the woman nod her head. She soon left to do her task, in reality she was going to go down a floor and send a few Chuunin to deliver messages.

+-*/\*-+

_** Near the border of Sound**_

The Konoha ninja suddenly stopped along side of their Sound Escort. They were soon put to rest as Jiraiya appeared, moments earlier they had sensed a powerful chakra signature and had prepared for battle.

" I see you guys failed at changing Naruto's mind." Jiraiya said with a smile.

" Things could have gone better if you had joined us Jiraiya-sama." Kakashi said making the Jounin nod their heads.

" Why didn't you? Don't you want Naruto to return home?" Sakura asked with a lot of anger.

" I want what's best for Naruto and at the moment that happens to be letting the Gaki lead Oto." Jiraiya said with a serious face. "Naruto's relationship with Konoha was rocky before we left to train. To make matters worse, he had learned that the world outside of Konoha offered better opportunities. I can't count the number of times others asked him to stay with them since he had done a great task for them. However at the time Naruto was loyal to our village." Jiraiya said making the Konoha nin frown.

" Then what changed? What did we do to drive him away?" Sakura asked.

" We didn't do anything." Jiraiya said making everyone look at him. "Kabuto was right in saying Sound needed Naruto. The kid has an ability that will help Sound become the village Orochimaru had hoped it could be. I don't like this anymore than you do but like I said before this is for Naruto's best." Jiraiya said making Sakura hate his answer.

" We should hurry Nindaime-sama wanted you to reach a Fire Country Inn as soon as possible." The Sound Jounin said making the group from Konoha to continue. Their journey was at the pace of a civilian, since Naruto didn't want them to push themselves. That and it would allow his country more time to prepare in case Konoha would try something.

+-*/\*-+

A few hours later Naruto was in the Council Chambers while looking over those that had gathered. Kabuto and Sasuke sitting at his side with Jiraiya's seat being left open. As they settled down Yagyuu Jubei was led into the massive room to plea his case.

" Council of Sound I wish to introduce to you our guest, his name is Yagyuu Jubei and he is the leader of the Yagyuu Samurai Clan." Naruto said making the Council study the powerful Samurai. "His family lives near the borders of Sound. He brings us word of what is happening and how it could benefit our village and his people." Naruto said making the council fill with shock. They didn't think Naruto would start considering expanding Sound's borders with only a week of serving in office. Some feared they had gotten a leader obsessed with world domination.

" I wish to hear what he has to say and to have you give me your opinions before making my decision." Naruto said making the council feel grateful, since Orochimaru would have made his decision long ago. And would only tell them how much money and lives he needed to waste.

" How big is the territory which Sound would be able to take over?" The Leader of District Five asked.

" It is a rough estimate, but it would nearly double your country. Along with allowing you to border the country of Blades." Jubei said making the council fill with shock.

" In two weeks there will be a major battle in the center of the territory I speak of. My family has set things up to allow one quick and deadly fall for the fools hurting my people. I also know that the Warlords will be watching, since they take pleasure in seeing people kill each other." Jubei said making the council upset. Many could remember their previous lord before Orochimaru being the same way.

" If this campaign is successful you will be gaining a third of the land of beast." Jubei said making the Council fill with shock once more.

" How big is their army?" Sasuke asked making Jubei turn to him.

" Combined it is a hundred thousand, but they are not fully trained warriors... they are young men rushed to battle to fill in the never ending deaths." Jubei said making Sasuke nod his head.

" We would need to dispose of the warlords and use them as proof of us taking over." Kabuto said as he thought. "However once a force that big starts fighting it will take something big to stop them. " The silver haired medic said making Naruto to smirk.

" That or something too shocking for them to comprehend." Naruto said making everyone wonder what he meant " Yagyuu-san tell us more about these warlords." Naruto said making the man give them everything he knew which was a lot.

+-*/\*-+

Another week passed and Naruto was gathering his things for his Journey to Gurren's Prison, since he had plans to use some of the ninja that were available under her command.

He was traveling with two of his ANBU Captain that were not wearing their mask. The first one who was at Naruto's right he had a shade of silver hair different than that of Kabuto. He had green eyes that showed he was a natural leader and intelligent. He wore a maroon colored outfit with some white on its edges. He had long sleeves covering the bandages he wore on his arms. He also had armor on his hands, shoulders and shins. He walked with a halberd in his hands and a white handled Katana on his waist. To the average eye he looked like a Samurai from high upbringing. His name was Benawii and when serving as an ANBU Captain he wore the Tiger Mask.

To Naruto's right was a man that was friends with Benawii for a very long time. He had short dark blue hair with blue eyes, however while Benawii's body and form screamed skill, the second man announced power to the world. He was dressed in gray pants and a dark gray sleeve less muscle shirt. He had plated arm guards that covered the back of his hand all the way to his elbow. He also had thicker and larger shoulder plates than that of Benawii. He had a red cape and did not wear armor on his shins, his sword was longer, thicker, wider and heavier than Benawii's, since it was his only visible weapon. His name was Kurou.

Around Naruto stood A jounin, two Chuunin and two Genin. They had a pentagon formation while trying to do their best as Sound Five candidates. Naruto couldn't help but feel relief and pride at how his new ninja took their job seriously. Even after telling them to relax they still stayed alert enough to deal with any problems that might show up.

Meanwhile Naruto had once again changed his outfit. They main reason being thanks to Eluluu's grandmother. She had told Naruto that walking bare chested was not a respectable thing to do for a Daimyo. Now he wore a black and purple Kimono with silver edges. It was simple and comfortable making Naruto like it, however the lack of Orange made him dislike it. Tuskuru, the grandmother of Eluluu, scolded his obsession with his favorite color, making him give up on trying to use it any chance he could get. It was needless to say that Naruto's first meeting with Tuskuru was a unique one, but made it easy for Naruto to accept the woman that clearly only wanted what was best for him.

Of course Tuskuru understood that the outfit that Kabuto had designed was going to be Naruto's battle outfit and allowed the golden blond to wear it, if he was going to battle or their village came under attack. The reason being is that Naruto's Kage Outfit was made of special cloth that doubled as armor. Kabuto told Naruto the outfit was very expensive, but would give him greater protection than the gear their ANBU wore. Normally Naruto wouldn't like such an unfair advantage, but Kabuto reminded him he was no longer fighting for himself but for his village. Making the golden blond give in.

One thing Kabuto didn't tell Naruto about was that Naruto's new Kimonos and his Kage Robes and hat had special seals that slowly made Naruto's body train without him knowing. They were weighted seals in the clothes along with weak chakra draining seals. It would ensure that Naruto's body would gain the benefit of training for six hours on taijutsu and chakra control with him just living his everyday life as a Kage. Normally such training had to be limited, but thanks to Naruto being a Jinchuuriki Kabuto was able to set a greater limit than what most Shinobi could ever reach. The silver haired medic even had a few clones working on fixing Naruto's chakra control. The man had five clones working on a different chakra control. Since he already had Naruto's chakra being drained everyday he refused to allow Naruto to over use his clones in any other form of training. Especially when the blond had ten working at the tower doing paperwork and other things.

Naruto found it a bit weird yet genius that Oto nin would wear the same clothes when leaving their village. Since it prevented their enemies from gaining a real idea of their skills. Only the Genin were allowed to wear different clothes but most didn't. They found pride in wearing the colors of their Village's battle uniform.

It had taken two days of traveling, but they finally reached the prison that Gurren was in charge off. The woman was naturally a bit shocked that Naruto did show up like he had promise. She quickly organized the few Chuunin guards to clean up the best they could as Naruto's group made its way to them.

Kurou let out a whistle at the impressive prison making Gurren smirk as she waited at its main gate with a few Chuunin. It was a very intimidating place that they planned never to have to live in.

" Welcome to my humble adobe Otokage-sama." Gurren said with respect. It might not be full respect in Naruto, but it was more than enough to keep Benawii from killing her. She had heard rumors that Benawii was becoming extremely loyal to Naruto. The same could be said for the three other Guardians. She didn't like it because to her it felt like they were replacing Orochimaru with the golden blond. However had she been standing at his side seeing him work for their village she might have a different mind set.

" Thank you and it s a pleasure to see you again Gurren. I hope the Chuunin you requested were able to accomplish the task you needed without any problems." Naruto said making Gurren nod her head. They quickly went inside and Naruto, to the shock of the Oto nin, sat in the guest chair leaving Gurren to sit in the bigger comfy chair of her office.

" That chair belongs to you Gurren. Orochimaru trusted you with this place, I see no reason to insult you by taking what you rightfully earned." Naruto said making Gurren nod her head. She was a bit awed at the respect he was giving her, she had grown too used to being seen as a profitable tool. Being treated like a human was causing changes in her. The same changes that was making the Oto nin around Naruto better.

" The prisoners have become more rebellious now that word of Orochimaru-sama's death has spread thanks to Konoha." Gurren said making Naruto nod his head.

" They aren't the only ones, we've caught a few teams trying to sneak into our borders. Not to mention that some raids have been increasing in our western and eastern borders. The west is more aggressive due to a situation that is keeping the Land of Beast occupied." Naruto said making Gurren nod her head. She remembered the men that had been escorted for her Interrogation teams to work on.

" If this continue our prisons won't be able to hold them for much longer." Gurren said with a hint of annoyance, since her job was becoming harder.

" Then don't keep them." Naruto said making Gurren and the Oto nin to look at him with shock. " For Shinobi from foreign villages with bounties on their heads, I want you to extract all the Ninja information they have to improve Oto. Once you've done that then send their heads to an Ice Box so that we can claim their bounties. For prisoners of our own country I want you to set up teams that can be trusted to help with the rivers and lakes we plan to create. In fact some might be able to help build a few lesser villages I plan to set up since we will soon be taking in refugees." Naruto said making Gurren confused but decided to do what he said, he was in charge after all.

" What about those with the curse mark?" Gurren asked.

" Are they loyal to Oto?" Naruto asked.

" The majority... however half become unstable when their seals activates." Gurren said making Naruto think.

" Send those that have mastered their curse mark to the capital I will have a team to help them join our way of life. If they prove useful they will become permanent Shinobi or Kunochi." Naruto said making Gurren agree with his way of thought.

" And those that are unstable?" Kurou asked.

" I don't like killing in cold blood." Naruto said making his ninja look at him. "Enemy ninja is a different thing since they threaten my people. Volunteers or victims of the curse mark are in a way innocent, the only reason they are locked up is because of the curse mark making them dangerous to others..." Naruto said making Gurren nod her head. Although she knew Orochimaru saw them as failures. "I will use them in case we are ever in war with other ninja villages." Naruto said making the eyes of his ninja to grow.

" Having fought someone with the curse mark allows me to have a good idea of the damage they are capable of. Those that are sane in their human form can be sent to ninja villages to attack after we breach their walls. Along with ensuring the escape of our main forces." Naruto said making the Oto nin to feel pity for their enemies since few could take on a Curse Mark Beast, much less a pack of them if they are set lose on a village with civilians.

" What about those stuck in their seal form? In the south prison Karin watches over them. Unlike those here they are mindless beast that can't be controlled to a certain extent." Gurren said making Naruto smile.

" They will have the same fate as the others. I can safely deliver them into villages that cause us problems. However they will only be used on villages that are the homes of Shinobi. I refuse to unleash such power on civilians. Samurai, Bandits, Pirates fortresses and camps are also fair game. I'll work out the system later but for now that is the direction I wish to follow." Naruto said making Gurren feel a bit relaxed.

" What should we do about the Sanbi?" Gurren said making Naruto's eyes to grow.

" The Sanbi? What does that have to do with us?" Naruto asked, he knew from his time with Jiraiya that certain Bijuu was suppose to belong in the land of water.

" The Yondaime Mizukage was the previous host. He died a few years ago and the beast broke free. Orochimaru-sama had planned to seal it into a boy so that the Akatsuki couldn't get their hands on it." Gurren said making Naruto fill with shock.

" Do we know where it is?" Naruto asked.

" Hai... it made its way to Oto's shore before settling into a lake in a nearby country. As soon it was spotted Orochimaru-sama sent teams to keep an eye on it. The host we selected has special chakra that will allow it to control the Bijuu's power." Gurren said making Naruto shake his head.

" Does the boy knows how to use his chakra?" Naruto asked making Gurren nod her head. " Then it won't work." Naruto said making Gurren upset.

" You don't know that... We've tested him and he is able to control demonic chakra. I trained him really hard and he is now ready to become useful to the village. You can't take this away from him." Gurren said with an angry tone.

" I'm going to show you something." Naruto said before placing his hand on one side of the desk. They watched as red chakra began to form on his arm making it corrode the desk before their eyes. " This is only a limited chakra amount to prevent anyone from getting hurt." Naruto said before going to another side of the desk. They watched as Naruto was covered in a fox cloak with a single tail of chakra. Their eyes watched with disbelief as Naruto's now clawed hand dug into the desk before corroding it at such a rate that they couldn't imagine. It nearly consumed all of the surface of the table.

" I have no doubt that the boy has the skills to control demonic chakra to a certain extent, but he won't last long." Naruto said as he returned to normal. "The reason that most Jinchuuriki are newborns during the sealing is because they have yet to develop their chakra coils. Their body has the greatest opportunity to become strong enough to survive a long life while being exposed to demonic chakra. Not to mention I can now place the Uzumaki Jinchuuriki Seals on them making them into perfect vessels." Naruto said making the Oto nin fill with shock.

" Before the Konoha nin left our village I sent a letter to the Daimyo of fire telling him who I was and that I wished to have the things that belonged to my parents. A day before we came here Jiraiya appeared before me handing over everything that was rightfully mine. Konoha was not happy, but with an angry Daimyo before them they had no choice but to do what I wanted." Naruto said leaving the Oto nin speechless. They couldn't imagine how much damage was caused to Konoha once the Fire Daimyo told others of Naruto's situation.

" We will create a Jinchuuriki and we will protect and care for it. Because it is the power of love that fuels the Uzumaki Demon Embracing Seal. As long as we care and love our Jinchuuriki they will have the power to control their Bijuu. The boy, I am assuming you are training, can help us during the sealing. He will be very helpful but I know he can't carry the burden of a Bijuu for too long. Depending on his age I can figure out how long he could last." Naruto said making Gurren look away.

"Train him to be a proper ninja, to take over your job in case you are ever to leave us. However I won't send him to his death if it can be avoided." Naruto said making Gurren nod her head in understanding. "Give him another purpose for living, teach him he doesn't need to be a tool or a weapon but a person willing to protect his precious people and his beloved village." Naruto said making Gurren look at him with shock. Since she had seen Naruto's carefree nature and promises for Oto she never thought he could understand the pain of being a weapon.

"In fact I have something I wish for you to do for me." Naruto said with a smile making Gurren wonder what he had planned.

+-*/\*-+

The village of Konoha watched as their angry Daimyo left with his reinstated Shinobi Guardians. They were selected from Ninja that Jiraiya and Tsunade recommended since the man wasn't mad at them but at the village and its traitorous council.

" We should strengthen our patrols Hime." Jiraiya said as he stood along side the Godaime.

" I never thought losing Naruto could cause us such a backlash." Tsunade said making the man along with the ninja behind her to nod their heads. Not only was their Daimyo mad at them but very important figures had decided to stop sending Konoha their support. Bird Country, Demon Country, Spring/Snow country, and Wave had greatly lowered the amount of missions they would send, leaving them missions that the rulers of the countries felt were low enough for Konoha to accomplish. To make things worse their alliance with Suna was becoming rocky thanks to Gaara saying he won't attack Oto because Naruto was his first friend. The same could be said with Shibuki since he agreed that Naruto's skills could be put to better use in Oto than in Konoha.

The final pain the village felt was their Daimyo revealing Naruto's heritage while stripping Konoha of anything involving Naruto's family whether it be involving the Uzumaki Clan or the Yondaime. In fact it was the reason why now the Yondaime's stone face had a massive crack going down the middle, so that the world could see that Konoha had failed in following the wishes of a dying father that only wanted the best for his son and village. That was a major blow to Konoha's pride and honor, to make things worse they were now unable to redeem themselves because Naruto now ruled his own country and didn't need them.

The only ones not regretting their actions was the true fools that refused to see things how they were. Instead they see Naruto as a traitorous demon that had betrayed them and caused them even more trouble. It was making it hard for the village, since its populous was being divided because of their way of thought.

" We shouldn't have let Naruto stay, we should have killed Kabuto when we had the chance." Sakura said while looking at the ground and crying.

" Sakura... he made his choice." Tsunade said making Sakura shake her head.

" He wasn't suppose to have a choice. He was a ninja of Konoha,... he was mine... I didn't want him to leave me like Sasuke did... and now both of them are in that village." Sakura said with a tone Tsunade didn't like. The girl was clearly being possessive of Naruto even though she had no real claim on him.

" What did I do wrong to make Naruto hate me? Why did he have to leave me?" Sakura said making Tsunade shake her head.

" Go home Sakura. You're clearly not ready to return to service." Tsunade said making Sakura's eyes to grow. "Rest Sakura, think of everything that has happened and then clear your mind. Naruto didn't leave because of you, yes you helped make his choice, but he was already carrying a monstrous burden and the village only made things worse. You made a single mistake while not taking in the changes Naruto was showing when he was last in my office. But there is no reason to continue acting this way since none of us blame you." Tsunade said making Sakura calm down.

" I do." Konohamaru said making Moegi hit him on the back of his head.

" He's an idiot don't listen to him Sakura-sempai." Moegi said making Udon nod his head.

" Everyone go home tomorrow we have a lot of work to do to fix this mess we made." Tsunade said making the Ninja and Civilians that had gathered to leave.

+-*/\*-+

Naruto of course knew nothing of what was happening in the place he had once loved. At the moment he was too busy learning the skills of the new Division that Orochimaru created. He planned to call the ninja with curse seals the Beast Division since they lost their human traits during their transformations. To the benefit of Naruto he was showing that he didn't' see his branded ninja as monsters. He treated them like human being that deserved respect for taking on such a dangerous procedure. Naruto's natural charisma and caring heart was helping the recently freed ninja to regain their sanity and to gain the resolve to control their tainted power. Naruto's Ninja Way was also been taking in by the Oto nin that listened to him.

They were learning that Ninja didn't have to be tools for their village. That Naruto was proud for them to be independent and to care for one another. He told them the story of Haku and how he learned the true meaning of strength. Benawii and Kurou smirked at how simple Naruto made it seem to be so powerful.

" When you protect someone precious then you will find true strength." Naruto said to his ninja. "I learned from the Sandaime Hokage that a village is like a big family. Each and every one of us is precious... no matter how different we are, as long as we work together we can survive agaisnt anything. As long as we fight to protect others we can never fail." Naruto said to the forty ninja traveling with him.

" All my life I grew up without anyone caring for me. Had it not been for the Sandaime and Iruka-sensei I would have lost myself to the Kyuubi's whispers. But they saved me from an isolated existence. They became my reasons to live, and now Otogakure is my reason to live. I'll happily give my life so that our home can survive." Naruto said as they came upon the gates of their village.

" I believe that each and everyone of you can make a difference. I know for a fact that you will become ninja the village can be proud of. For I see dedicated men and women that have fought agaisnt a temptation that few can deny." Naruto said as he walked ahead to look at the group he brought with him. "I'm proud to call you ninja of Otogakure. I'm proud to know that I can entrust you with the duty of protecting our home." Naruto said making the eyes of the former prisoners to grow. A few Kunochi gained tears along with the Shinobi that had been alienated due to them being different.

" Come... our home is waiting." Naruto said before turning to lead the group into the village.

_' My lord you are showing that anyone can become a better person. Orochimaru truly knew what he was doing when he selected you to be our leader. You will lead our home to an age of great prosperity.' _Benawii thought as he entered the village while watching the back of his Nindaime.

_' One day I hope to stand at his side, he is showing our village that he is a man worth dying for.'_ Kurou thought as he swore to become as strong as possible.


	7. Chapter 7

**Orochimaru's Will**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 7: Shocking the World.**

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

"**Demon or Summon Talking"**

_**'Demon or Summon Thinking'**_

**Jutsu**

Uzumaki Naruto sat in his main office as he looked at the few leaders of the Samurai of Sound. To be honest he was completely shocked over the fact he even commanded Samurai. Technically, he owned them along with everyone else living in Sound, but he didn't like thinking that way. He could play the part to the eyes of the world but he planned to gain their loyalty through friendship and respect. Kabuto had informed Naruto about them being in charge of protecting certain villages and fortresses. Which oddly enough focused on the eastern and western borders where their form of fighting was more common.

The average armored Samurai bowed to their master before leaving to inform their men about the plans Naruto had begun to create. They had been amazed at the unique and reckless strategy Naruto was going to use. But they understood that this was to be for the best of their home. They also knew from experience that not all of the men they had been forced to fight wanted to live such dark lives.

" I guess this means that we are going to war?" Sasuke asked as he came into the room while letting the Samurai pass by him.

" Not if I can help it." Naruto said as he studied the maps in front of him. "According to reports from the borders the warlord to our west is planning a massive assault on our people. At the moment our Eastern borders have had no actions thanks to the massive battle Jubei told us about." Naruto said as he motioned Sasuke to look at the map.

" Then shouldn't we send over more troops from the east over to our western borders?" Sasuke asked making Naruto shake his head.

" No, at the moment we still needed them there is case things don't turned out like planned. Plus our forces have always pushed back the West even when they attack with greater numbers." Naruto said making Sasuke confused.

" Then what's the problem?"

" I've read the past reports of battles involving this area... I believe we need to send some forces to the north." Naruto said making Sasuke look at him.

" North.. there's nothing up there... just that tiny port that receives almost no business." Sasuke said making Naruto nod his head.

" Which is why I'll be sending a battalion of Chuunin. A long with some teams to the west." Naruto said making Sasuke nod his head.

" Where do you want me?" Sasuke asked.

" Where I know you can do the most damage." Naruto said making Sasuke smirk. He felt a sense of accomplishment at hearing the confidence Naruto had in his skills.

+-*/\*-+

" And the final piece of today's agenda involves the Samurai the Daimyo wishes to post around Konoha." Shizune said making the Council upset. They knew their True Leader only wanted to keep them in check.

" Hokage-sama!" A Chuunin yelled as he burst through the doors of the Council Room.

" What is it?" Tsunade asked.

" We just got word from the border with Beast." The Chuunin said as he rushed to give her a report.

" Sound has taken over the territories of the Warlords Hog, Rat, Fly and Worm." The man said making the council fill with shock. Our spy barely made it back alive. He reported to have been chased down by Uchiha Sasuke after Uchiha-san wiped out the War Lords that had been overlooking the final battle before their truce. Uchiha-san had greatly injured our spy, but refused to cross into our territory to finish the job. Our spy claims that it was Namikaze-san that ordered the attack on the Land of Beast." The man said making the Council even more shocked.

" How big are those territories?" Koharu asked,

" The Spy said that Blade won't have to worry about Beast invading them anymore. The attack was so fast, so perfectly timed that those four governments in the land of Beast never had the chance to defend much less prevent the take over attempt." The man said with disbelief.

" How badly was the losses to Sound?" Danzo asked with a narrowed eye.

"None, I don't want to believe it, but the spy says that Sound didn't lose a single fighter. Namikaze-san supposedly used a jutsu so powerful it defeated an army of one hundred thousand." The man said making the room fill with disbelief.

" Was it..." Homura asked,

" No... Kyuubi was never used and neither was the Hiraishin." The man said as Tsunade read the report. The majority of the council wanted to shit themselves from the fact Naruto had defeated an army without using his greatest weapons. Tsunade could already imagine Jiraiya swelling with pride when he heard what happened.

" And the people of Beast, how are they reacting to Sound taking over?" Shikaku asked making the man look at him.

" They're celebrating." The man said making the room unable to believe his words.

" Can you repeat that?" Inoichi asked.

" They're celebrating... Sound raided the private storages of the Warlords. They are feeding the people that were being starved to death. The ridiculous amount of money that those countries had is being used to help strengthen and improve the new lands of Sound." The man said with awe.

"Hell I heard nearly all the Samurai that had once been fighting each other have now sworn complete loyalty to Namikaze-san. I would guess he now has nearly eighty thousand Samurai to command. Over half injured but they are getting the proper help. The light sword wounds that most Samurai would have can naturally heal in a few weeks. In a few days they would be battle ready." The man said making Tsunade put the report on the table before closing it.

" What are we going to do?" A civilian asked.

" Do about what?" Tsunade asked making the council look at her with disbelief.

" Those countries wanted nothing to do with us ninja. They are not our clients nor are they allies. Naruto is free to invade them as much as he wants." Tsunade said making the room look at her like she was insane.

" Then we must take the remaining land before he makes himself stronger." Danzo said making Tsunade glare at him.

" The only land Konoha owns is what the Fire Daimyo gave us. Any actions to expand has to be approved by him, we can try to convince him to use Fire country to attack Beast but he isn't the type to start fights. This is out of our hands, all we can do is just see what Naruto is going to do." Tsunade said as she wondered what the blond had done.

+-*/\*-+

" I can't believed that worked." Tiger said as Turtle laughed his head off. It had been nearly a week since Sound's sudden invasion into Beast. The ANBU Captain was still shocked at how their leader had brought down such a massive army.

"I think that was pure genius. Not a single life lost because of his actions. Sure a lot of guys bleed to death thanks to the fighting they had done, but the majority were saved." Turtle said making his best friend look at him with shock.

" He turned into a girl." Tiger said making Naruto appear from around a corner.

" Correction I became over a thousand girls... who happened to be naked and appeared in between a major battle, a battle in which no guy had the mentality to avoid such an attack." Naruto said with pride. " Who would have guessed taking my Harem Technique to the next level could have such an effect?" Naruto said making Benawii shake his head.

" When you told us your plans you made it sound like we were going to be fighting, but you created a ten second war with no casualties." Benawii said making Naruto smirk.

" Yeah... I'm awesome like that." Naruto said as his Shinobi and Samurai nodded their heads. He soon got a serious look as he saw those being treated. "Anyway... how are things from the area you were sent to?" Naruto asked with a serious voice.

" Every village we visited has accepted your leadership, Many feel it will be temporary but are still willing to follow you." Benawii said making Kurou nod his head.

" The same on my end but we had a few troops from another area of Beast test their luck. They weren't ready to take on a town protected by ninja. It ended with no life loss but some minor property damage." Kurou said making Naruto nod his head.

" How are those sweeps I asked you to perform coming along?" Naruto asked.

" I was able to find fifteen children that are ready to join the academy. Along with another forty that have active chakra. The Chuunin post has been ordered to care for those children. They are waiting for the escort to arrive to take them to Otogakure." Benawii reported.

" I found eight with active lightning chakra and three fire users. The area I went to had been hit by a plague the year before which is why there is so few children in that area." Kurou said with a sad tone.

"Send orders to Otogakure to send some healers to those areas. Along with a few Chuunin to guard them. These Samurai seem trust worthy, but its going to take a while for me to trust them with our people." Naruto said making his ANBU Captains to nod their heads.

" Any word from Dragon and Phoenix?" Benawii asked.

" Not yet, but they still have till tomorrow before I send a team to find them. Dragon is checking on the borders with fire while Phoenix is working with the new Sea Defense force."

" I can't believe we now have a navy." Kurou said making Benawii nod his head.

" Navy sounds too weird, lets just call them Marines. I like that better." Naruto said making his ninja nod their heads. They weren't going to argue with him since he just improved Oto in away Orochimaru never would have without unnecessary blood shed. The Sannin would have more than likely just killed Jubei for asking for help.

" Benawii I want you to lead our best interrogators to start questioning our new forces. If they have a high chance of them being loyal, I want them to start patrolling the borders while those not stationed in bases or forts to patrol our new villages. Have the Chuunin keep an eye on the villages, I don't want anyone taking advantage of these people. They have suffered too long, for us to let them relive that way of life." Naruto said making the gray haired man to nod his head before leaving. Kurou soon vanished to do the task Naruto had given them. Since Benawii had to interrogate Samurai, Kurou would get a messenger to reach Otogakure.

" Here are those progress reports you wanted about this village." Sasuke said as he placed a file on a desk Naruto was temporary using. The blond flipped through it before narrowing his eyes. He dropped it on the desk and looked Sasuke in the eyes.

" Sasuke gather a team and eliminate these crime lords. I want them to know I won't be playing their games. In Sound there is only one Ruler." Naruto said with a cold and serious tone. Instantly making his best friend nod his head before going to eliminate the crime families that were helping kill the people Naruto was now in charge of. Of course he knew to spare those that were innocent.

" My lord." Phoenix said as she came in through the window.

" How are thing on your end?" Naruto asked.

" About a third of the Navy..." Phoenix said only to have Naruto raise his hand to stop her.

" Marines. I'll calling them Marines from now on, it sounds better." Naruto said making the woman nod her head.

" About a third of the Marines have turned to Piracy. Lucky for us I had my teams place a few charges on all the ships to prevent them from getting away. We are lucky that only one of the Warlords had a fleet." Phoenix said making Naruto nod his head.

" Also my team discovered a slave market that bleeds into Blade and the rest of Beast. Apparently it had once belonged to Gato before his untimely death. Now its being used by the man Gato left in charge." Phoenix said making Naruto narrow his eyes.

" Phoenix when your team is ready and rested I want you to find this man and eliminate him. I was there when Zabuza-san rid the world of that tiny egomaniac. I wont let someone pick up where he left off." Naruto said making the woman nod her head.

" What of the slaves?" Phoenix asked.

"Give them enough money to send them back home. Those that have no home to return, offer them one in Sound." Naruto said making the woman nod her head.

" What about the children? Over half of the slaves are orphan children waiting to be tamed into slavery." The woman said making Naruto's eyes flash red.

" Those that have chakra have them sent to our academy. Those that don't have them take up residents in some of the Samurai Forts and the Marine Base. I already sent them orders that they might take in new recruits that will need years to mature." Naruto said making Phoenix nod her head. He soon took the file with the numbers of the increase in Sound's economy. He wrote down a number that he figured should be enough to help his expanding army take in the orphans.

" I heard about the things happening in Blade, but I never believed things would be so bad." Phoenix said making Naruto nod his head.

" These lands had the money to be an amazing place, however the bastards that ruled here nearly killed their people over nothing. Its going to take years to make things right. However I agreed to take on this responsibility, so I will see this madness to the end." Naruto said making Phoenix smile behind her mask. 

" The good thing is that you have solved Oto's money problem. The problem is that it is going to get harder to trade with other nations." Phoenix said making Naruto nod his head.

" At the moment we don't need them. Lets just continue to focus on taking care of our own." Naruto said making Phoenix nod her head. He would make a lot of changes to help his people, those originally born in Sound and those that were added.

+-*/\*-+

" This is the place." Sasuke said as he looked at a building that looked bigger than anything his family had in the lands they owned.

" Its entirely filled with members of the family. No civilians since the servants are in the next building separated from their masters to prevent infestation." A Chuunin said making Sasuke's eyes to narrow.

" Naruto wants this done as quick and as painful as possible." Sasuke said as he along with the eight Chuunin he lead pulled out Kunai with exploding tags.

The sounds of explosions soon filled the small village before a fire erupted in the home of the crime family that abused the helpless villagers. The broken people watched with awe as Ninja jumped over the walls to attack the remaining members. A Battalion of Samurai appeared and began to prevent anyone from entering the burning grounds or escaping. Women and children were captured while armed men were killed. A few of the Sound Samurai began to rush into the grounds of the crime family to offer their help to their master's Shinobi.

In less than an hour nearly a hundred criminals lost their lives. Many warriors of Sound got hurt, but none lost their life thanks to the squad system Naruto had the Samurai start practicing. Now their Samurai would travel in groups of five to cover each other's back during battle or patrol. It was to help ensure they would live to fight another day. A change that was proving useful and appreciated by his Samurai.

+-*/\*-+

" How are things at the border Touka?" Naruto asked as Dragon entered the room and removed her mask. She was the first to start doing that, since she had the most respect for her new leader. The reason being that she spent the most time with him.

" Konoha has sent new squads to patrol, none have tried to cross over. The Samurai of Fire have yet to react." Touka said making Naruto nod his head.

" And everything else?" Naruto asked.

" The damage of the villages is no different than what we have discovered since our take over of these countries. The people would be better off dead, and evil has settled deep into these lands. I already brought with me the children that have showed promise in Ninjutsu." Touka said making Naruto give her a nod.

" My lord... we are going to help these people... right My lord?" Touka asked with hope for the civilians that were slaves without clear markers. She had seen things in these lands that she wouldn't wish on her enemies much less children.

" Yes Touka... I won't be letting them suffer anymore." Naruto said making the purple hair woman to fill with gratitude for her new master. "I already have groups spreading out with supplies to begin reaching those that need it. We've gotten a hold of a lot of money, but over half will be used to fix the damages the never ending wars have caused. Not to mention most of it needs to be sent to Oto's Mint to be converted into our currency." Naruto said making Touka nod her head. She had seen how many War lords used their images on the gold coins they had circulating in their countries.

" I still feel this is an impressive win My lord. If you hadn't acted on behalf of the people they would have certainly died in the hands of these tyrants." Touka said making Naruto nod his head.

" Touka... I'll be returning home tomorrow. I want you to come with me. The others will stay a bit longer, I would gladly join them, but I am needed elsewhere." Naruto said making the woman nod her head.

" I will be honored to escort you my lord." Touka said before walking Naruto to his temporary room after he turned off the lights in the office.

+-*/\*-+

" Please wait my lord." Yagyuu Jubei said as he appeared with some of Samurai. Naruto's eyes grew as he saw them carrying traveling packs.

" These are members of my clan along with some students of my school. They are my most trusted warriors... I wish for them to join you whenever you must travel outside of the safety of your castle." The one eyed Samurai said as he got on his knees to show his dedication.

" We swear on the honor of the Yagyuu that we will serve the Uzumaki Clan until our dying breathe." The Samurai said as one making the civilians do the same a few moments later.

" You have freed us from great tyranny my lord. You have blessed us with generosity our people have not seen in generations. You lead us to a future we were never allowed to dream of. You shield the weak from evil as your will is spread by your Samurai and Shinobi. I now know that it was God leading my broken spirit to your grace. For no other man would do what you have done." Jubei said with great gratitude, his words completely sincere and full of emotions.

" There is no need for that. I did what any man in my position would have done." Naruto said making Jubei shake his head.

" Forgive my rudeness my lord, but I know that you are wrong. This world has lost many men of your value. Any other leader would have ignored my pleas. Any other man would have taken advantage of this miraculous victory and kept the treasures of my people for themselves. Instead you embrace the fallen, feed them, nurture them and heal their spirits. You use the power given to you to spread the wealth of your lands to those that need it. You give us hope that while we live under your flag we can live to see a better tomorrow. So please my lord. Bless my clan by allowing us to serve you. Let us be your shield in your time of need." The man said as he cried in gratitude. He had also been one of the many that had lost hope due to the never ending war plaguing their lands.

" Very well Jubei of the Yagyuu Clan." Naruto said making the man look Naruto in the eyes. " I will allow your family to guard me, I will also place the burden of governing some of these lands on the shoulders of your family." Naruto said making the eyes of the Yagyuu Samurai to fill with disbelief, along with all the Samurai and Shinobi present. "But I warn you." Naruto suddenly said as he appeared behind Jubei with a Rasengan ready to rip the man in half. No one watching had been able to see him his instant movement.

" If you fail these people, if I hear just a whisper of your school abusing the innocent. I will hunt down every last one of you .No Yagyuu will ever step foot outside of Sound if you prove to be a clan lacking the honor to lead. If you feel your family is not capable of such a task tell me now for I will not give it to you." Naruto said making the man look at the blond with a bit of fear.

" I only wish for what is best of my people. Although they have only been part of Sound for less than a week. They are already under my protection. They are my precious treasures and I refuse to allow any harm to come to them. For as long as one Uzumaki stands the people of Sound will have no reason to fear." Naruto said making the Civilians fill with awe and joy. Naruto stepped back as he walked through the kneeling Samurai with their heads down. Even if they faced the ground they had seen their new master ready to deal a death blow to their Clan Head.

" I want all of you to remember that Sound will become a country like no other. Our people will be the envy of the world. Our warriors, our Samurai and our Shinobi will have no equal. Our home will forever be a paradise worthy of providing us a safe haven. And your leaders will always give their lives to ensure the survival of our future. For without precious people to protect we will never have the strength to live." Naruto said as he turned to look at Yagyuu Jubei.

" Can you lead in this world Jubei? Can I trust you to do what is for the best of my people? Can I trust you to follow my will without you stabbing me in the back?" Naruto asked making the man to feel a great burden being placed on him.

" I will do anything that you ask of me. My Lord." Jubei said as he accepted his new burden with pride. His eye grew when he caught a scroll that was thrown at him.

"That is my will Jubei of the Yagyuu Clan... make sure that it is followed and modify them if you feel it will be to the benefit of our people." Naruto said before turning to leave. Touka instantly falling a few steps behind him as she traveled in normal clothes. The Shinobi guard around him vanishing to watch for any potential enemy. While the Samurai followed with no sign of failing their new duty.

+-*/\*-+

" All hail our Otokage!" A voice yelled as the massive Gates of Sound were opened. Naruto filled with awe as many of his people were present to see him return from war victorious. The Samurai of the Yagyuu clan filled with disbelief and joy as they watched the people of their Master start celebrating.

" Its good to see you back Naruto-sama." Kabuto said as he stood with the members of the Council.

" It's good to be back...especially with a welcoming like this one." Naruto said making Kabuto adjust his glasses.

" Everyone has heard of your accomplishments. Which is why I ensured all proper preparations are being met." Kabuto said making Naruto nod his head.

" I'm glad to hear that... Maki." Naruto said to his secretary that had been forced to stay behind.

" Yes, Naruto-sama?" The green haired teen asked.

" The Samurai joining me are members of the Yagyuu Clan. They have volunteered to become my personal Vanguard at all times." Naruto said making the eyes of those around him to grow. " I wish for them to be given a fair amount of land so that their branch of their clan can live in peace. I refuse to allow all of them to shadow me every moment of my life. Charge my account for the grounds they will take, along with paying for the construction of their new home. Until then they need some apartments to stay at." Naruto said making the Yagyuu Samurai to fill with disbelief. Maki nodded her head since she knew her leader wanted to invest as much money into the village as possible.

" My lord such things are not necessary." The younger brother of Jubei said making the golden blond to turn to him.

" Even if they are not it is my wish for you to have them... do you plan to deny what I want? Are my gifts not good enough for your Kin? Do you plan to upset me so early in your duty Yoshi of the Yagyuu?" Naruto asked the young man making him shake his head.

" I will accept three guards in immediate reaching distance, six at my home at all times along with Ten at the Tower." Naruto said making Yoshi nod his head. " I would also ask of you to open a dojo of your sword style to teach those you find worthy and to help strengthen the power of your clan." Naruto calmly said making the man nod his head.

" It will be done my lord." Yoshi said as he kneel with the Samurai under his command.

" Until then you are free to learn of your new home. The guards you assign to me will inform you of any news I wish to give you... oh and before I forget have all the gold coins you have taken to a bank then exchanged into Sound Currency. It will make things much easier now that this is place is your new home. Maki have a Chuunin ensure they are given a fair trade." Naruto said making the Green haired Chuunin to nod her head.

" Akifumi, Hiroda, Ohno..." Yoshi said making three teen move to stand in front of him. Naruto watched the trio as they stood ready to serve. The tallest had a light tan with Black hair and brown eyes. He had a white bandanna keeping his eyes hair free. The second black haired teen to Naruto's shock had a Pompadour hairstyle. While the third, cool and calm looking was a blond with spiky hair. His coloring being in between that of Naruto and Ino. He also had some multiple piercing in his ears, not enough to scare people but enough to show he wasn't too key on doing what others tried to force him to do.

Normally Naruto would question such guys to be used as guards but he could feel their will to prove themselves, along with an air that reminded him off his old skipping mates.

" From now on you are to accompany our master wherever he goes. Your duty starts from sun up and ends when our masters is in the safety of his home." Yoshi said making the teens to nod their heads.

" In the name of the Yagyuu we will not fail." The teens said as they took a knee in front of their new charge.

" See that you don't." Yoshi said before thanking his master for everything, before leaving with his clan mates to explore their new home.

" Let us leave you three... I need to make one quick visit to the tower before the day ends." Naruto said making the teens to follow him.

" Naruto-sama if it is fine with you I wish to have a few words with the Yoshi-san." Kabuto said making Naruto nod his head.

" We will have all preparations for a Council meeting tomorrow morning Nindaime-sama." The Council Head said making Naruto give him a grateful nod.

" Be patient my friend... I will inform you all of the changes that are to come." Naruto said making the older man to leave with a smile. The friendship Naruto offered the council had instantly won over the majority. Only a few followed the path of the Council of Konoha. Naruto already was ready in case they tried anything. He refused to play their shadow games any more than necessary.

+-*/\*-+

" Tell me Kabuto... what have you learned of the Yagyuu." Naruto asked the master level spy.

" They have the makings of a Samurai clan to rival the men of Iron Country. I have already sent word to a few spies to help us gain training techniques." Kabuto said as he stood in Naruto's living room. The golden blond had retired for the night but in the safety of his home Kabuto would inform him of certain things that they refused others to hear.

" I don't want to risk upsetting Mifune...perhaps there is another place we can steal from." Naruto said making Kabuto shake his head.

" The Samurai of Iron Country are the greatest in all the lands. They are known to match Shinobi in battle. Some are even known to reach Jounin level. The reason being is that they have learned to use chakra with their sword style." Kabuto said making Naruto frown before going into a thinking pose.

" Then the solution is simple... make the Yagyuu develop chakra based techniques. Have them learn the basic of Shinobi... Tree Climbing and Water walking should help them greatly in battle." Naruto said making Kabuto nod his head.

" Perhaps we can even have them fuse elemental chakra to their blades?" Kabuto asked making Naruto nod his head.

" They would need proper weapons to handle such things... I will provide them on a later date." Naruto said making Kabuto nod his head.

" Is there anything else Kabuto?" Naruto asked.

" No dangers withing our borders but some patrols have sensed Shinobi teams probing our defenses." Kabuto said making Naruto frown.

" How serious is the danger level?" Naruto asked.

" Nothing out of the ordinary but I would request to increase the teams patrolling soon." Kabuto said making Naruto nod his head.

" And this comes from one of my informants." Kabuto said as he handed a scroll to the golden blond.

" I see... I'll be handling this myself." Naruto said as he closed the scroll.

" I figured you would." Kabuto said before vanishing with Shushin.

+-*/\*-+

The golden blond watched from his Tower as his people lived their lives in the safety of the walls of the Capital. His afternoon a calm and easy one, his Yagyuu guards easily relaxing but never dropping their guards as they also enjoyed the view. Naruto's ANBU guard ever vigilant as they watched their leader enjoy himself.

" Every day I learn to fall in love with Sound a little more." Naruto said with a smile as he watched a Chuunin give some money to a little girl that had accidentally bumped into him and made a mess with her snack.

Naruto eyes closed as he took in the sound of his people enjoying themselves. He opened them and focused at the academy... today was going to be the day the children of Beast Country began their new classes. Since it was such a large group that needed extra help Naruto had paid to have additional instructors added to the Academy's staff. The four new instructors were going to be in charge of helping the children catch up to the students their age. While two more were assigned in making sure the newest orphans to Otogakure learned to properly read and write.

A lack of basic education was found in many of the children with chakra wielding potential. It made Naruto inform Jubei that he wanted the education system to be improved as fast as possible.

Naruto soon turned to the Village's Warehouses. He could seen Chuunin and Genin filling them up along with a few merchants doing the same with some of their goods. Preparation for their withdraw from the world was now under way and would soon take into affect. Naruto made Kabuto keep a careful eye on their preparations.

" I'm surprised to find you up her Otokage-sama." A voice said making Naruto turn.

" What are you doing here Gurren?" Naruto asked with a bit of shock.

" An ANBU team was able to capture some Iwa Nin... they were coming to say hello to the son of their greatest enemy." The black haired woman said making Naruto's eyes to grow with shock. His Yagyuu guard instantly tightening their hold on their swords while scanning the area.

The sensor on the ANBU team quickly searching for any foreign chakra.

" What did you learn from them?" Naruto asked the crystal making woman.

" Iwa hates your guts, while the Tsuchikage is not sure what to think of you. Apparently the Daimyo of Earth doesn't care since his country is worth far more than yours. Even if Sound has doubled in size, he still thinks of us as nothing more than trash to be swept away." Gurren said as she crossed her arms as she watched as Naruto's eyes gave her a peek into the thoughts flowing through her head. She smirked as a fox like grin appeared on Naruto.

" When was the last time you were allowed to take a vacation Gurren?" Naruto said making her confused she had assumed he was going to send an assassination squad to Onoki not ask about accumulated time off.

" Haven't taken a real one since Orochimaru had me focusing on capturing the Sanbi." Gurren said making Naruto's grin to grow.

" How about we fix that problem?" Naruto said making Gurren look at him with confusion.

" Before coming to Sound I learned a secret about myself. One that will allow me to hurt the Daimyo of Earth for looking down on us." Naruto said making Gurren wonder what he had planned. Especially with so little time before Sound seals itself off from the world.


End file.
